Um Casamento em 1847
by ShanaLy
Summary: Um casamento arranjado, duas pessoas unidas para a vida. Como tudo começou entre a Aria e o Ezra em 1847... como eles ficaram depois disso? (Ezria)
1. Chapter 1

"ACORDA MENINA PREGUIÇOSA!" A minha mãe entrou pelo quarto aos gritos, eu assustei-me, o meu coração batia muito forte agora. "Ainda estás deitada?" Ela pergunta com raiva.

Eu fiquei imediatamente de pé, mas isso não me poupou da sua ira. A minha bochecha ardeu com a força da sua mão. "Desculpe mãe."

"Espero que não te tenhas esquecido… hoje é o dia que vais ficar noiva e amanhã o teu casamento."

Eu inspirei. "Não me esqueci mãe."

"Nem acredito que nos vamos ver livres de ti." Ela diz um pouco mais alegre. "Usa o melhor vestido e cobre esses arranhões. Tens de parecer perfeita para esse homem, não te atrevas a fazê-lo duvidar de que és uma mulher competente."

"Sim mãe."

"Despacha-te!" Ela deixou o quarto.

Eu chorei um pouco, mas não levaria a lado nenhum. Apenas a mais dor.

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 _"Porque estás a chorar?" O meu pai pergunta._

 _"Eu não quero casar com um homem desconhecido."_

 _"Toda a gente casa assim, deixa de ser piegas. Este é um bom casamento para ti, ainda és nossa filha depois de tudo."_

 _"Mas eu não quero."_

 _Ele pegou o meu rosto com força. "Ouve com atenção, tu vais casar, a bem ou a mal."_

 _Eu chorei com as suas palavras. Eles apenas se queriam livrar de mim._

 _"Eu vou dar-te uma razão para chorar." Ele diz com raiva._

 _Quando olhei ele estava a retirar o cinto. "Não… por favor." Ele não parou. "NÃO!" Depois disso perdi a conta do número de vezes que o cinto cortou o ar._

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

Olhei-me ao espelho, penteando o cabelo. Usei o colar que a minha avó me deu, a única pessoa da família para além do meu irmão que alguma vez gostou de mim. Os meus pais sempre favoreceram o meu irmão mais novo e esqueceram a minha presença. Eu era lixo nesta casa, muitas vezes descartada para fazer o trabalho de empregadas. Eu não me queixava, pelo menos assim não me batem. Eu andava constantemente numa corda bamba, um pequeno gesto ou palavra podia despertar a violência de alguém.

"Ainda estás aí?" A minha mãe entra pelo quarto.

"Terminei minha mãe."

"Óptimo. Precisamos falar contigo."

Eu tinha medo. Segui-a para encontrar o meu pai. Ele estava mais sorridente do que me lembro. "Muito encantadora para o teu futuro marido." Ele riu. "Ele vai fazer o pedido oficial hoje." Ele diz. "Como é óbvio vais aceitar, ou então juro que vais dormir na rua para o resto dos teus dias."

Eu tremi. "Sim meu pai."

"Linda menina."

"Eles devem estar aqui em breve." A minha mãe diz. "Não deves ficar sozinha com ele em qualquer circunstância, uma empregara ficará contigo."

"Sim mãe."

Pela primeira vez tive autorização para esperar na sala. Normalmente apenas entro na sala para limpar o espaço. Pelas grandes janelas podia ver o exterior. Uma carruagem aproximou-se ao longe. Seria ele? A família dele? O meu coração ficou excitado. Eu ansiava para deixar esta casa, mas… e se o meu marido foi cem vezes pior? Eu conhecia algumas moças que casam jovens com homens que são bestas.

Eu tinha medo disso, o meu pai escolheria exactamente esse tipo de homem para me torturar o resto da minha vida. Eu só espero que ele seja compreensivo pelo menos. O meu pai sempre me tratou mal, mas era adorável com a minha mãe. De qualquer forma não quero que o meu marido bata nos nossos filhos… preferia que me batesse a mim. O melhor que tenho a fazer é ter fé no futuro.

* * *

"Não te esqueças Ezra, deves ser agradável com a jovem."

"Eu serei pai."

"Não te esqueças de a elogiar." Diz a minha mãe.

 _E se não houver nada para elogiar?_ Eu ainda não posso acreditar que nunca vi a jovem com quem tenho de casar amanhã. "Vou fazê-lo mãe." Eu espero que ela seja delicada e com belas feições. Isso facilita a tarefa.

Abri a caixa com o anel de noivado, uma ametista rodeada por diamantes destacava o seu brilho. "De certeza que a sua cor favorita é púrpura?" Normalmente as mulheres escolhem tons escuros, vermelhos, cor de rosa, verdes e azuis. Roxo era numa cor peculiar de ser escolhida, mas ainda era bonita. O nosso quarto tinha sido decorado de roxo e dourado totalmente para a agradar. Eu não me importava com esses pormenores, mas a minha mãe fez questão.

"Foi o que o Sr. Montgomery disse quando lhe perguntei."

Eu concordei quando guardei a caixa. "Não tens de ficar nervoso, vai correr tudo como combinado. Eu também estava nervoso quando conheci a tua mãe, o teu avô não mentiu quando disse que era uma linda mulher." A minha mãe sorriu para ele. "Tu ouviste o que o Montgomery disse… ela parece perfeita."

 _Parece… mas como será na realidade?_ Qual o tom dos seus verdes olhos ou dos seus cabelos castanhos ou da sua pele de porcelana? Será a sua personalidade tão doce e obediente? Ou estaria o homem a vender a filha?

Chegámos, podia ver a casa ao longe. _Aria Marie Montgomery casaria comigo? Aria Marie Montgomery casaria comigo? Aria Marie Montgomery casaria comigo?_ Uma simples pergunta que já tinha uma resposta afirmativa mesmo antes de a ver. Eu não podia deixar de estar nervoso ainda assim.

A carruagem parou mesmo à frente da porta da mansão senhorial com altas colunas e bem cuidada. O Sr. Montgomery saiu imediatamente com um sorriso e cumprimentou o meu pai e a minha mãe, uma mulher juntou-se a ele. Parecia madura, mas ao mesmo tempo jovem.

"A minha esposa Ella." Eles cumprimentaram-se, a minha mãe também foi apresentada. As duas mulheres uniram-se com afinidade. Enquanto os dois homens falavam.

"Então Ezra! Nervoso?" O Sr. Montgomery pergunta. Cumprimentamo-nos.

"Um pouco." Digo. Tanto o meu pai como ele sorriram.

As mulheres também pareciam ansiosas. "Srª Montgomery." Beijei a sua mão. "Quando a vi pensei que seria a minha noiva."

A mulher riu juntamente com a minha mãe. "Obrigada querido, mas não sou assim tão jovem. A Aria está lá dentro, praticamente nunca sai a sua pele é sensível." A minha mãe pareceu apreciar isso. Elas trocaram algumas sugestões sobre o casamento e eu fiquei à parte, nada era feito por mim de qualquer maneira.

Olhei para a grande casa, os meus olhos pararam na janela. Mais precisamente na silhueta da mulher no interior que se aproximou da luz. Eu fui capaz de ver quando a luz alcançou o seu rosto, ela olhou-me directamente. A minha respiração parou… _é ela?_ A sua pele era realmente clara e perfeita, o cabelo tinha alguns reflexos mais claros no meio da tonalidade mais escura e os olhos… grandes e brilhantes. Estava longe para definir a cor exacta. O vestido rosa pálido com renda e detalhes florais ficava-lhe encantador. O seu rosto parecia amável e gentil, ela gritava beleza. Talvez seja isso o amor à primeira vista. Eu já estava enfeitiçado.

"Ezra?"

Olhei para a mãe dela. "Desculpe?"

Ela seguiu o meu olhar "É ela." Ela sorriu. "Eu perguntei-lhe se não queria entrar."

"Se me permite Ella, eu preciso de trocar apenas algumas palavras com o meu filho." A minha mãe diz.

"Claro." Ella diz com um sorriso juntando-se depois ao marido.

A minha mãe também olhou para a janela que tinha prendido a minha atenção momentos antes. "O que achas dela?"

"Não a viu mãe?"

Ela negou. "Quando olhei a moça não estava mais."

"Bem… ela parece muito mais do que perfeita."

* * *

 **Olá! Mais uma nova história ao que parece ;)**

 **Não vai ser nada muito logo, vai apenas tratar alguns assuntos antigos de casamento e de família. Talvez a história seja um bocadinho "uma seca", mas já tinha escrito muito e tive de terminar de alguma forma. De qualquer forma espero que gostem do que tentei fazer.**

 **Mais uma actualização está programada para esta semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Podia ouvir a voz dos meus pais e visitantes aumentar. Eles estavam perto, o meu coração bateu forte. O homem com quem vou casar parece ser gentil e perfeito, mas as aparências podem enganar. Ele olhou-me tão intensamente, não fui capaz de tirar os olhos dos dele. O seu cabelo estava perfeitamente penteado para o lado, toda a sua indumentária perfeitamente cuidada. A estrutura dele era magra e forte, o seu rosto esculpido lindamente.

O meu coração bateu mais forte, eu poderia casar com ele… pelo menos é um homem bonito… isso daria bebés bonitos e saudáveis. Eu respirei fundo quando o meu pai entrou. Levantei-me imediatamente do meu assento. As restantes pessoas entraram notando-me, o jovem foi o último. Eu nem sabia o primeiro nome.

O pai e a mãe dele cumprimentaram-me educadamente e eu retribuí da mesma forma. Apenas faltava ele… eu devia-me apresentar? Ele dará o primeiro passo?

"Miss Montgomery." Ele avançou, pegou a minha mão e beijou-a. "Um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Está absolutamente encantadora." Ele acrescenta. A voz dele era agradável aos meus ouvidos.

Nunca me tinham elogiado dessa forma. A sala estava em silêncio à espera da minha resposta. "Muito obrigado Sr. Fitzgerald. Estou encantada por conhecê-lo." Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Essa pareceu uma resposta confortável, ele também sorriu para mim.

Suspirei baixinho quando ele deixou a minha mão novamente.

Os meus pais ofereceram um assento aos pais dele e eles mesmo ficaram sentados perto deles. "Então Ezra… não tens nada para perguntar à Aria?"

 _Ezra…_ eu olhei para cima encontrando os seus olhos azuis claros. Voltei-me para ele quando ficou apenas num joelho, pegado nervosamente a caixa com um anel lindo. "Aria Marie Montgomery casaria comigo?" Ele pergunta tremendo um pouco nas últimas palavras. Ele também estava nervoso.

Olhei para os meus pais que olhavam apreciativamente para nós, os pais dele tinha um grande sorriso nos seus lábios. Eu voltei a olhar para o Ezra que estava um pouco mais ansioso. Eu sorri-lhe. "Sim, eu casaria consigo." Ele deslizou o anel e beijou a minha mão mais uma vez.

"Deixem-me ver esse anel." A minha mãe parecia muito animada e gentil quando agarrou a minha mão para contemplar o anel. "É lindo! Com certeza foi uma pequena fortuna." Ela comenta.

"Valeu a pena." Diz o Ezra afastando-se para se juntar ao pai.

A mãe dele veio na minha direcção e deu-me os parabéns. "Gostou da cor da pedra querida?"

"Sim, como sabiam que era a minha cor favorita?"

"O seu pai conto-nos. Eu e o Ezra corremos grandes joelharias para encontrar o anel perfeito." Ela sorri. "Estou a ver que está animada e feliz com o casamento."

"Claro que sim." Eu não estava… até ver o Ezra… isso foi um bom incentivo para me animar um pouco. Pelo menos não era um gordo, bêbado e barbudo. "Amanhã será um grande dia."

"Amanhã farás oficialmente parte da família querida." Ela diz.

Eu sorri. "Será uma honra."

"Que menina educada." Ela comenta para a minha mãe. "O Ezra já gosta dela, eu notei."

Eu roubei um pequeno olhar para o Ezra. Ele estava a olhar para mim. Eu baixei o olhar envergonhada e sorri. Um arrepio percorreu a minha pele, posso jurar que ele não parou de olhar para mim.

* * *

"Amanhã cedo será o casamento, almoço e jantar com toda a família." Diz o pai dela durante o almoço. "Uma grande festa antes de se mudarem para a nova casa, os pertences já foram enviados."

"Alguns primos da Aria vêm de propósito para o casamento." Diz a mãe dela.

"Alguns primos do Ezra vivem na Europa e também vêm para o casamento." Diz a minha mãe.

Elas quase que faziam uma pequena guerrinha para ver qual delas era a melhor. Os dois homens mais velhos continuaram calmos. A Aria mal tocou na comida, mas ninguém pareceu notar isso. Ela também estava muito calada e calma. Eu presumo que seja apenas timidez por não me conhecer.

As conversas entre todos continuaram e eu fiquei em silêncio ao lado da Aria. "Está tudo bem?" Ela olhou para mim.

"Tudo perfeito, obrigado." Ela diz.

"Espero que tenha gostado do anel."

"Sim é lindo, a sua mãe disse-me que levou muito tempo a procurar."

"Eu queria que fosse do seu agrado."

"É perfeito." Ela sorriu-me. "A coisa mais bonita que alguma vez alguém me deu."

Eu sorri com o seu comentário. "Fico feliz por isso." Ela é uma mulher simples. Ninguém parecia estar atento a nós dois. "Disseram-lhe onde vamos morar?"

Ela olhou para mim. "O meu pai apenas referiu uma cidade chamada Rosewood."

"Sim, é aí mesmo. Fica a metade do caminho entre a casa dos meus pais e dos seus. Eu pensei que gostaria de ficar por perto da sua família mesmo depois do casamento."

Ela fitou o prato dela. "Eu não faço questão disso. Eu prefiro pensar na criação de uma nova família." Eu percebi que havia alguma história por trás, mas esperaria por depois do casamento para saber.

Ela gostava do tema de uma nova família então peguei por aí. "Quantos filhos gostarias de ter?"

"Tantos quanto conseguir." Ela diz. "Gostaria de ser mãe em breve."

"A sério?" Eu fiquei espantado com a sua rapidez e determinação na resposta.

"Não gostarias de ter filhos?" Ela pergunta.

Ser pai… eu sempre sonhei com isso. "Sim adoraria, é um sonho para mim ser pai." Eu digo. Ela pareceu satisfeita com a minha resposta. Eu tomei um pouco mais da sua beleza. Os bebés herdariam a perfeição da mãe. Eu já estava apaixonado apenas pela ideia. "Espero que puxem a beleza da mãe." Ela corou instantaneamente.

"Bom… se puxarem ao pai também não ficariam mal." Ela diz baixinho apenas para eu ouvir. O seu rubor era intenso. Eu sorri dessa vez, era bom ter um elogio feminino principalmente da pessoa com quem vamos casar. Pelo menos sei que não sou repugnante para ela. Eu não quero passar a imagem de marido autoritário. Eu gostaria de partilhar as minhas ideias, ter a sua opinião e apoio nas decisões da nossa vida como casal.

"Teremos tudo o que quiseres. Será o meu objectivo fazer-te feliz."

Ela olhou-me tímida e deu-me um sorriso.

Eu tentei ser discreto. Não manter um olhar atento sobre a Aria, mas era impossível. Eu sentia que ela já é minha esposa, eu podia senti-la uma autêntica senhora de bem. Ela já se comporta como se fosse minha companheira, apesar de ficar calada e esperar as minhas falas.

Um pouco mais tarde perto da hora do lanche o irmão dela chegou. Eles pareciam dar-se bem. Eles partilham um vínculo com toda a certeza .

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! *.* Eu por acaso já li histórias Ezria em que o casamento era forçado com um pai abusivo (há muito tempo atrás) e se não me engano nunca foram terminadas, mas eu tentei fazer diferente como é óbvio. Escrevi à minha maneira e terminei-a... por isso a ideia da história em si não é original (até porque também fazem histórias do género com outras personagens como disseste), mas eu achei interessante fazer na mesma a minha versão pessoal com final feliz. ;)**

 **Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eu estava animada por ter aqui o meu irmão, eu sempre ficava. Eu tomei conta dele quando era mais pequeno. Os meus pais sempre o trataram como um menino de ouro. Ele estudava num colégio interno de elite e raramente vinha a casa. Quando vinha os meus pais sempre me tratavam melhor, não me tocavam nem com um dedo nem gritavam. Eles gostavam de manter uma aparência limpa à frente do Mike.

Eu não o culpava por ser mal tratada, ele nem sabia disso. Ele sempre me tratou da melhor maneira, amou-me como um verdadeiro irmão. Eu adorava ter o meu pequeno irmãozinho. "Como é estar noiva irmãzinha?" Eu estava sozinha com ele enquanto as restantes pessoas incluído o Ezra estavam na sala.

"Estranho, eu não o conhecia até hoje de manhã. Ele parece encantador até agora."

"Alguma coisa te faria duvidar dele?"

"Não… na verdade, não tenho nenhum defeito a apontar. Eu estou um pouco ansiosa por tudo isto. Amanhã vou deixar finalmente esta casa."

"Finalmente? Dizes isso muito feliz."

"A vida aqui não é tão fácil quando estás na escola." Disse sem abrir o jogo. "Será bom ter o apoio de um homem que pode suportar uma mulher e os seus filhos."

"Eu quero muitos sobrinhos!"

"Eu desejo que isso se torne realidade." Eu abracei-o.

"Eu quero que sejas feliz."

"Eu também quero e vou tentar."

"Qualquer coisas podes sempre escrever para eu voltar. Eu dou-lhe uma lição se for preciso."

"Espero que não chegue a esse ponto." Eu ri. "Devemos voltar, eles viram à nossa procura em breve."

Se havia algo que eu desejava na vida é que o meu irmão fosse o único a levar-me ao altar e não o meu pai. Toda esta encenação está a deixar-me doente, os meus pais fingem ter uma vida de reis e na verdade a sua vida não é assim tão perfeita. Fingem ser simpáticos, mas na verdade são pessoas cruéis.

Eu tenho um pouco de medo de que esse seja o caso do Ezra, eu estava ansiosa por ver… pior do que viver nesta casa seria impossível. Eu teria os meus deveres como sua esposa, mas tenho a certeza que serviria. Se não ele sempre podia fazer como o meu pai e sair à noite para ver outras mulheres…

Eu ainda gostava de saber se ele me acha realmente atraente e bonita ou se apenas o diz para fazer parecer que sou desejada. Afinal este casamento serve a interesses de ambas as famílias.

"Aí estão vocês, os Fitzgerald vão sair agora. Estavam à vossa espera para sair." Diz o meu pai.

"Vão já?" Pergunto desapontada. Eu não gostava do teatro dos meus pais, mas estas pessoas novas são simpáticas e pelo menos não tenho de ouvir sermões desagradáveis quando estou sozinha.

Os pais dele despedem-se. "Temos alguns pormenores para tratar." Dizem eles.

O Ezra beija a minha mão. "Espero encontrá-la amanhã."

"Irá." Eu assegurei com um pequeno sorriso que ele retribuiu. Estava insegura, mas tinha de me livrar deste pesadelo.

* * *

Os pertences da Aria tinham sido arrumados convenientemente no quarto por uma empregada. Tudo foi meticulosamente arrumado, espero que ao gosto da minha futura esposa. Com certeza ela daria valor ao trabalho e esforço feito. Eu passaria a noite no nosso quarto e os meus pais ficariam no quarto de hóspedes. Eu não sei como vou adormecer, mas vou tentar.

De manhã cedo fomos praticamente os primeiros a chegar à igreja. Tudo foi cuidadosamente decorado com flores brancas. Os familiares começaram a entrar e ocupar o seu lugar. A minha mãe verificava a minha aparência de minuto a minuto. Como estaria a minha noiva agora? Será que ela já está preparada? Será que está a terminar? Será que vai chegar atrasada como é tradição?

Eu estava excitado demais… eu próprio seria capaz de ir à casa dela para trazê-la ao altar.

Não sei a razão para o meu nervosismo em casar com uma mulher que não conheço, eu fiquei muito pior depois de a conhecer. Ela é a mulher mais delicada, simpática e bonita que alguma vez vi. Tenho a certeza de que muitos mais adjectivos podem ser adicionados com o tempo.

As pessoas aglomeraram-se, convidados e não convidados queriam ver a noiva e a cerimónia. A mãe e o irmão dela entraram e ocuparam o seu lugar na frente juntamente com os meus pais.

Ela estará aqui muito em breve. Não podia esperar mais para sermos o Sr. e a Sr.ª Fitzgerald e começar a nossa vida conjugal. Eu conheceria a verdadeira personalidade da Aria e aprenderia a lidar com ela. Provar cada alegria e cada tristeza e superar cada dia ao seu lado. Talvez esteja a ser precipitados, mas eu já tenho bons sentimentos por ela.

Foi-me dito para ficar no altar em vez de aguardar por mais convidados na entrada. Todos estavam alerta. Estava perto da hora.

Eu agitei-me nervoso. Então a marcha começou a tocar, a porta principal abriu e o meu coração disparou ao vê-la.

* * *

 **Digam lá que não sou má pessoa por cortar assim? xD**

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! *.* Terá algum drama, mas eu não me esforcei muito para isso (não sei bem como explicar)... vou mostrar apenas alguns "episódios" e como a história é curta vai parecer tudo bem e muita coisa não é dita, mas acho que dá para perceber que algo se passa nessas alturas.**

 **Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eu nunca acreditei que a minha mãe me ajudasse a vestir e a pentear. Pela primeira vez ela estava preocupada comigo e com a figura que vou ter no altar. Ela ainda queria o melhor para mim. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda me sorriu quando deixou o quarto. Talvez não seja assim tão má, talvez outros pais também sejam severos com os filhos… então porque não são com o Mike?

Tentei limpar a minha mente desse drama e pensar no casamento. Hoje é o dia, o dia que todas as mulheres desejam... ninguém quer ser a tia solteira. Eu parecia bonita com toda a renda trabalhada e o longo vestido que tinham escolhido. Nem o modelo tinha sido eu a escolher, a minha mãe criou toda a decoração fez os pedidos e o meu pai pagou. Era tudo à base das aparecias e não do meu gosto, eu sou muito mais simples do que um monte de tecido pesado e renda cara. Eu não estou infeliz com o resultado, eu ficaria feliz de qualquer maneira desde que deixe esta casa.

"Está linda minha irmã!" O meu irmão entra no quarto com espanto e um sorriso.

"Obrigada."

"Pareces uma princesa, este é o teu dia! Como te sentes?"

"Nervosa… e feliz! Acho eu."

"Não desejas casar com o Ezra?"

"Claro que sim! Eu apenas tenho dúvidas que seja uma boa esposa."

"Tu és perfeita, ele terá sorte em ter alguém como tu na sua vida. Tu és sempre obediente e educada… isso é tudo o que um homem quer numa mulher."

"Achas que ele também está nervoso?"

"Certamente!"

Eu sorri. "Obrigada por me acalmares."

"Não tens nada a temer! Eu vou sair com a mãe para a igreja agora. Tu vais com o pai, ele também já está à espera. Devem esperar 10 minutos depois de sairmos."

Eu respirei fundo e concordei. Ele beijou a minha testa e saiu.

* * *

O véu transparente com detalhes de renda cobria o seu rosto e prolongava para a parte de trás arrastando no chão atrás dela, o volume e as rendas estavam perfeitamente alinhados no seu vestido. O ramo que ela trazia era farto com flores idênticas à da decoração da igreja. Pela segunda vez vi a perfeição. Ela caminhou lentamente ao lado do pai enquanto todos os presentes ficaram em silêncio contemplando a sua entrada.

Os seus olhos encontraram os meus e pela primeira vez, eu inspirei fundo… ela estava deslumbrante. Eu não podia tirar os olhos da minha noiva. Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso. O pai dela entregou-me a sua mão e o padre começou a cerimónia.

Acordei quando o padre chamou o meu nome para dizer os meus votos e deslizar o anel de ouro no dedo delicado da Aria. A pele da sua mão era tão macia e delicada contra a minha. Ela disse os seus votos e deslizou a aliança no meu dedo. O padre disse mais algumas palavras e terminou com a emblemática frase. "Pode beijar a noiva."

Ela voltou-se novamente para mim e eu para ela. Removi o sublime véu de renda para trás das suas costas. Olhei para ela por um segundo, podia perceber um ligeiro nervosismo. Levantei ligeiramente o seu queixo e beijei-a suavemente, mal tocando os seus lábios. A última coisa que queria era assustá-la ou fazê-la sentir-se pressionada. Eu sorri-lhe e voltámo-nos para a multidão atrás de nós, fizemos o nosso caminho para fora recebendo palmas e palavras de felicitações.

Todos seguiram para a parte de trás da igreja onde um grande salão foi preparado para a festa. Ocupei a mesa principal com a Aria e os nossos pais. "Feliz Sr.ª Fitzgerald?" Perguntei para a Aria.

"Muito feliz querido marido." Ela responde com um grande sorriso. Ela era tão amável e delicada o tempo todo. Dava vontade de apertar pela fofura e proteger do mundo cruel.

"Sinto-me honrado por dizer que és minha esposa. Nunca pensei ter a sorte de passar o resto da minha vida com uma mulher tão encantadora." Ela corou.

"Sinto-me da mesma maneira." Ela fala ainda introvertida e delicada. Eu não sei quando ela se abrirá comigo, mas não me importarei de esperar o tempo necessário.

A longa cerimónia tinha levado toda a manhã e as refeições começaram a ser servidas assim que todos os convidados ficaram nos seus lugares. "Devias fazer um discurso." Diz meu pai ao meu lado. Olhei para as pessoas que desfrutavam.

"Certo." Levantei-me e pedi para a Aria se levantar comigo, bati no copo com o talher. Tive a atenção de todos. "Caros amigos e familiares agradeço a vossa presença neste grande dia de celebração. A presença de todos foi de extrema importância para mim e para a minha esposa. Agradeço aos meus sogros por me darem a oportunidade de casar com a sua linda filha." Os pais dela sorriram para mim. "Aos meus pais por me suportarem a cada momento." Ambos sorriram. "Pensemos ainda em todos os que não podem estar presentes ou não se encontram entre nós e que tiveram um papel importante nas nossas vidas." Eu olhei para a Aria. "E para a minha linda esposa Aria, a mulher mais bonita do mundo só tenho de agradecer pela oportunidade. Eu prometo fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para te fazer feliz." O rubor dela foi intenso e o seu sorriso muito brilhante. "Proponho um brinde a este dia especial para nós." Todos brindaram.

O meu copo bateu com o da Aria e ambos bebemos. "Obrigado." Ela diz. Eu não consegui evitar curvar-me e completar os seus lábios com os meus, dessa vez ela também me beijou de volta um pouco mais demorado. Algumas pessoas gritaram e nós afastámo-nos antes de nos sentarmos novamente.

* * *

 **Guest: Quando escrevi esta história pensei fazer actualizações diárias ou de 2 em 2 dias então o formato do capítulo ficou mais curto. Eu pensei publicar no período de férias de verão (quando todos têm mais tempo), mas não foi possível.** **Eu percebo essa frustração com os capítulos curtos porque eu própria também a sinto. Todos os capítulos estão divididos em duas partes uma da Aria e outra do Ezra com cerca de 500 palavras cada uma, existem excepções com capítulos um pouco mais longos. Vou tentar publicar com mais regularidade para manter o flow da história então ainda vão ter mais capítulos esta semana.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	5. Chapter 5

A minha mãe e a mãe do Ezra estavam a remover o véu e a ajeitar a grinalda. Eu sorri para o Ezra enquanto elas faziam isso, ele não queria deixar-me por um breve minuto. Eu achei isso querido da sua parte, senti que ele se preocupa bastante comigo. "Au!" Eu levei a mão à parte de trás da cabeça.

"Desculpa querida." Diz a minha mãe. Ela picou-me com a peça metálica de propósito. Ouvi a mãe do Ezra reclamar com ela e tentei abstrair-me.

"Estás bem?" O Ezra preocupado perguntou imediatamente.

"Sim." Eu ainda sentia um ligeiro ardor onde a peça tocou, mas tentei ignorar.

Ele estava à minha espera para iniciar a nossa primeira dança, não o podia fazer levando o extenso véu de renda. "Está pronto." Diz a mãe dele.

"Muito obrigado." Eu disse para as duas, mas tentei evitar a minha mãe ao máximo.

Ele levantou-se e pegou a minha mão, eu segui-o sem protestar. Ele era muito atencioso. Muitas pessoas nos observaram enquanto andamos juntos até ao centro do salão. Ele pegou a minha mão e a minha cintura. A minha mão repousou no seu ombro. Os seus olhos hipnotizantes estavam nos meus, um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo… não posso explicar a sensação. Os músicos começaram no momento perfeito. O Ezra liderou e eu segui-o perfeitamente.

"Estás a gostar deste dia?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, tudo está incrível. Não esperei que fosse assim tão perfeito."

"Tu não sabias?"

"Não, os meus pais fizeram tudo sozinhos. Eu raramente decido alguma coisa."

Ele concordou. "Eu espero que possamos partilhar decisões." Ele diz. "Quero conhecer-te e saber as tuas opiniões."

Ele estaria a dizer a verdade? Os homens querem sempre decidir tudo e seguir o seu plano sem se importar com opiniões femininas. "Eu estarei sempre do teu lado." Essa era a resposta segura. Eu o apoiaria sempre em qualquer situação.

"Eu não quero que estejas sempre do meu lado, eu quero que me faças ver a razão quando não estiver claro para mim." Ele diz.

Eu concordei. Com certeza aprenderei até onde posso ir com ele. Os meus pais dão-se bem, os pais dele também parecem felizes. Eu acho que posso conseguir chegar ao que ele quer.

"Já te disse como estás linda?" Ele diz.

Eu sorri. "Sim, muita gente me disse o mesmo. Não estou habituada a todo esse tipo de atenção."

Ele sorri. "Mesmo que por algum dia me esqueça de o dizer fica sabendo que é a mais pura das verdades."

"És muito gentil." Eu disse.

Ele sorri e beija a minha testa no mesmo momento em que a música terminou. Homens geralmente não mostram sentimentos em público, beijos simples são sempre o mais seguro. Demonstrações em público não são bem-recebidas, mas com o nosso estado de recém-casados ninguém pareceu se importar. As pessoas aplaudiram e o pai dele convidou-me para a dança seguinte.

* * *

"Está livre para esta música?" A mãe dela pergunta pela segunda vez.

"Desculpe, eu vou tomar uma bebida para me refrescar. Guardarei a próxima para si." Já passaram muitas horas… estava cansado e a mãe dela era uma horrível dançarina… pisou-me os pés imensas vezes.

Ela sorri concordando e encontra o marido com quem começou a dançar. Eu saí do meio da multidão e servi-me de uma bebida. "Então? Ser casado é diferente de ser solteiro?" Pergunta-me o meu melhor amigo Hardy.

"Apenas sinto responsabilidade de cuidar dela."

"Sim… esta noite terás de cuidar dela." Ele pisca referindo-se ao duplo sentido da frase. _A nossa noite de núpcias._ "Eu não acredito que conseguiste aguentar até ao casamento para ficar com uma mulher." Ele diz seguindo-me para longe do resto das pessoas e para fora do salão.

"Eu queria partilhar isso com uma mulher especial."

"Ouve o que dizes… ela é linda, mas podias ter tido o azar de ser uma mulher horrível e de mau carácter."

"Ainda assim seria minha mulher e eu respeito isso."

Ele não se deu por vencido, mas calou-se e ficou com a sua opinião. "Tenho de te dar os parabéns. Ela parece muito santinha e educada. Exactamente tudo o que tu és, pelo menos só se estraga uma casa."

Eu ri. "Ela ainda é tímida comigo. Espero que ela confie em mim não apenas pela responsabilidade de ficar sempre do meu lado."

"Lá estás tu com as tuas ideias modernistas. O lugar das mulheres é a fazer coisas de mulheres, cuidar de filhos, tratar da casa, fazer o que mandamos e não pensar como os homens…"

"Não… pára!" Eu interrompi-o. "Farás como quiseres com a tua futura esposa… comigo e com a Aria não será assim."

"Querido?" Ouvi a voz feminina atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi a Aria. "Senti a tua falta… vai começar uma última música antes de servirem o jantar. Gostaria de dançar contigo." Ela diz com os seus grandes olhos nos meus.

"Claro que sim." Eu sorri-lhe. Eu só o faria porque ela é a minha linda esposa… eu não planeava voltar antes de iniciarem o jantar principalmente por causa da mãe dela. "Antes de irmos conhece o Hardy, o meu melhor amigo."

"Todos os amigos do meu marido são meus amigos também." Ela sorriu para ele.

O Hardy beijou-lhe a mão por cortesia. "É um prazer Aria, se a posso chamar assim."

"Sim." Ela diz com um sorriso amigável.

"Vamos?" Eu peguei a mão dela.

"Claro." Ela concordou.

"Ezra! Salvou-me a última dança." Diz a mãe dela assim que entramos no salão.

A Aria olhou para mim e para a mãe e afastou-se de mim quanto a mãe tentou ocupar o seu lugar ao meu lado. De repente eu olhei para a Aria que ficou encolhida no seu lugar. Tenho a certeza que algo a perturba. Eu não queria dançar com a mulher mais velha de qualquer maneira.

"Se me permite Sr.ª Montgomery, eu salvei a última dança para a sua filha muito antes de saber que esta seria a próxima dança."

"Certamente a Aria não se importa, pois não?" Ela pergunta.

A Aria demorou um segundo a mais para responder. "Podem dançar os dois." Ela diz por fim afastando-se lentamente. "Teremos outras oportunidades." Ela sorri para mim.

"Não." Eu peguei-a pela mão antes que ela fosse embora e puxei-a para mim. Ela bateu contra o meu peito e ficou envergonhada. "A minha esposa vem em primeiro lugar, sempre." Eu acentuei a última palavra.

"Não é preciso…" A Aria ia começar.

"Sim é preciso… nada ou ninguém será mais importante para mim." Digo. "Agora se nos dá licença." Eu afastei-me da mãe dela para dançar com a Aria.

* * *

 **Intenso...**

 **Não se esqueçam que a caixa de comentário está a chamar por vocês ;) quero saber a vossa opinião.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	6. Chapter 6

O que ele fez tocou o meu coração, ele ignorou o pedido da minha mãe para me escolher… por dentro estava a pular de alegria… pela primeira vez saí ilesa de um dos caprichos da minha mãe. "Não tinhas de dizer aquilo." Digo apenas na defensiva, no fundo eu queria abraçá-lo com força.

"Eu acho que tinha." Voltando a assumir a posição de dança. "Eu vi como ela de deixa incomodada, eu espero que algum dia confies em mim para me contar a razão." Ele ainda estava alerta olhando o movimento da divisão. Eu fiquei um pouco desconfortável com o seu comentário. "Ainda por cima ela dança mal… mais uma dança e não teria pés." Isso fez-me rir. "É verdade!" Ele diz como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

"Ainda bem que conseguiste uma desculpa."

"Ainda bem que estavas ao meu lado e ainda bem que me encontraste primeiro do que ela."

Eu sorri e deixei-me embalar no ritmo suave da música, pelo menos isso serviu para me acalmar. Ele agarrou-me com mais afinco, ficando ainda mais perto dele. Eu deixei-me ir e encostei a cabeça no seu peito, o som do seu coração tinha um efeito calmante sobre mim.

Fechei os olhos por breves instantes. O seu cheiro almiscarado tomou conta das minhas narinas. Esta é a terceira vez que consigo sentir o seu odor correctamente… quando o beijei e agora. Foram as únicas alturas em que estive suficientemente perto dele para isso. Talvez não devesse estar tão perto dele… mas também não fui repelida.

A música terminou e todos os que sobreviveram à festa tomaram os seus lugares para jantar. Eu comecei a sentir-me nervosa… era quase noite… noite de núpcias. Eu tinha medo de não ser bom… medo de não ser boa para ele… não servir os seus interesses. Também pode ser a noite em que posso terminar grávida de um bebé Fitzgerald e concretizar o meu sonho de ser mãe. Muito nervosismo e tensão pode interferir no desenvolvimento de um bebé então procurei acalmar-me.

"Está tudo bem?" O Ezra pergunta ao meu lado. "Mal tocaste na comida." Ele diz.

"Está tudo perfeito, comi muito durante o dia… tenho medo que me faça mal à noite. Eu não tenho fome de qualquer maneira." Digo com naturalidade.

"Tens a certeza que é isso?"

Eu concordei. Forçando-me a comer mais um pouco, pois nunca se sabe quando irei dormir… talvez dure a noite toda…

Os convidados foram terminando, mas alguns foram mais demorados. Começaram a sair despedindo-se de nós. Eu ainda estava a habituar-me a ser tratada por Sr.ª Fitzgerald. Parecia tão imponente e maduro.

Os nossos pais foram os últimos, ao que parece encarregaram-se da arrumação do salão para a manhã seguinte. _Eles despediram-se de nós._ Os meus pais pareceram tão amáveis mais uma vez que me deu vontade de vomitar, mas tentei pensar noutra coisa. Já estava escuro lá fora quando subimos para a carruagem que me levaria para a minha nova casa. Eu estava muito excitada, mas ainda mais cansada… não sei como vou lidar com a nossa primeira noite…

* * *

"Sr. e Sr.ª Fitzgerald." A empregada e cozinheira da casa cumprimenta assim que entramos na nossa casa. "Existe algo que possa fazer pelos senhores?" Ela pergunta.

Olhei para a Aria que estava encantada a contemplar a casa. "Estamos bem obrigada Evelyn."

"Sim senhor. Boa noite!"

"Boa noite!" Retribui antes que a mulher fosse embora. "Aria!" Ela olhou para mim aproximando-se. "Gostarias de ver o resto da casa?"

"Sim, por favor."

"Bom, esta é a tua casa agora." Eu levei-a pela sala de jantar e de estar do piso inferior. Ela parecia encantada com a decoração.

"Tudo é muito bonito e espaçoso." Ela olha a mesa com espaço para 12 pessoas.

"Vamos subir? Imagino que estejas cansada."

Ela concorda. Eu peguei-a ao colo e ela fica surpresa. Estamos tão perto que posso sentir o seu aroma suave a alfazema.

"Tantos quartos? O que têm no interior?" Ela pergunta quando chegamos ao corredor no piso superior.

"O quarto ao fundo na esquerda é o quarto de hóspedes, o quarto à direita é o nosso quarto. Os restantes estão completamente vazios, iremos completar cada um deles a seu tempo." Eu estava a referir-me aos nossos filhos, ela apreciou a ideia.

Empurrei a porta do nosso quarto com o pé, enquanto a fiz passar para o interior com cuidado para não bater nas ombreiras da porta. Ela contemplou o quarto. "Gostas?"

"É lindo! Fizeste isto para mim?" Ela pergunta.

"Bem… sim… eu queria que fosse algo que gostasses."

"Obrigado." Eu podia ver lágrimas formarem-se nos seus olhos.

"Não chores, não chores!" Eu tentei acalmá-la.

"Eu nunca estive tão feliz."

Eu sorri-lhe e entrei ainda mais no quarto. "Aquela porta leva ao teu armário, onde estão todas as tuas coisas. Ali é o meu." Eu coloquei-a novamente no chão. "Eu ainda nem posso acreditar que casei contigo." Eu olhei-a de alto a baixo.

"Espero não te desapontar."

"Claro que não vais." Eu aproximei-me dela para um pequeno beijo que ela respondeu imediatamente. "Muda-te e volta, fica à vontade minha linda." Ela concordou desaparecendo atrás da porta para a sua privacidade. Eu fiz o mesmo entrando no meu espaço, onde tinha todas as minhas roupas e a minha pequena colecção de livros. Troquei-me ficando apenas em calças de pijama, a noite era quente e não queria fica desconfortável.

Eu ainda estava curioso em relação a ela. Ela estaria em relação a mim. Somos dois estranhos empurrados para uma cama como um casal. Eu estava feliz por conhecê-la, mas ainda assim tudo parecia muito cordial.

Pensei nas palavras do Hardy, esta noite tenho de _cuidar_ dela. Tirar a sua virgindade e a minha. Eu estava nervoso… eu não sabia bem como agir… o que ela gosta. Talvez seja mesmo assim, tenho de aprender a agradá-la. Eu não queria falhar com ela. Devia perguntar-lhe? Mas o que ela diria? Ela também nunca fez isso antes… pela primeira vez arrependi-me por não ter nenhuma experiência com mulheres. Se eu tivesse estado com outras mulheres saberia o que elas gostam durante o sexo… e agora aqui estou eu sem nada. Nervoso… muito nervoso.

Corri a mão pela estante de livros, tentei recordar as palavras dos grandes romances. Teria de levá-la a outro mundo… a um momento de prazer. Mas como diabos vou fazer isso?

Eu senti-me péssimo por mim e por ela.

Ouvi a porta fechar no quarto… ela deve estar pronta.

* * *

 **Acham que o Ezra é capaz?**

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty *-***

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	7. Chapter 7

Saí do meu armário com a minha camisa de noite que cobria todo o meu corpo. Eu sinceramente não queria sair… queria ficar a noite inteira no armário e tentar esquecer todo o medo que estou a sentir agora. Com toda a certeza o Ezra já levou muitas mulheres para a cama e com toda a sua experiência pode se desiludir comigo.

Ele saiu do seu armário pouco depois, não tinha qualquer roupa na parte superior do corpo. Era tão embaraçoso olhar para ele dessa forma. Passei a mão pelo meu longo cabelo sem saber o que fazer.

Ele dirigiu-se para a cama e eu fiz o mesmo sentando-me nervosa. Olhei para ele algumas vezes por breves segundos. Ele diz algo que eu não percebi. "Como?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu nunca fiz isto antes." Ele diz mais alto.

"Como assim?" O meu coração batia com força.

"Tu sabes… o que vamos fazer." Ele diz. "Eu nunca estive com uma mulher."

Isso apanhou-me de surpresa… muitas mulheres conhecem a infidelidade dos maridos. Muitas não se importam com isso. "Posso… perguntar porquê?"

Ele olhou para mim. "Eu queria esperar por ti, a mulher ideal. A pessoa com quem quero ficar o resto da minha vida."

Isso era tão querido dele. "Bom… eu também esperei por ti."

Ele riu, mas parecia ser por nervosismo. "Eu nem sei bem como vou fazer isto… eu quero que seja perfeito para ti."

Eu queria ser perfeita para ele. "Eu também quero fazer tudo bem, mas talvez seja melhor descobrirmos como fazer juntos."

Ele sorri e concorda. Ele pegou na minha mão e levou-a ao seu peito exposto. O seu coração batia fortemente. "Sente o que fazes comigo." Ele diz.

"O meu também está assim." Eu tentei não ser tão tímida ao lado dele. Afinal ele é eu marido e fará parte da nossa intimidade.

"Eu quero tanto te beijar." Ele diz. "Podemos descobrir o que fazer depois disso."

Eu concordei. Eu estava nervosa quando ele me começou a beijar a cada segundo de uma forma mais intensa. Eu senti-me embaraçada, mas muito satisfeita por estarmos a fazê-lo. As suas mãos desceram para a minha cintura. "Avisa-me se não te sentires confortável com alguma coisa. Eu quero saber tudo o que sentes." Ele pede.

"Sim querido." Eu respondi.

"Eu gosto quando me chamas querido." Ele diz olhando-me nos olhos. "Tu és absolutamente linda Aria."

"Eu gosto quando dizes o meu nome e me elogias dessa forma." Eu segui a onda de honestidade. "Também gosto da forma como me beijas. Do teu cheiro."

Ele sorri e enterra o rosto no meu pescoço deixando também alguns beijos. "Eu também gosto do teu cheiro, da tua gentileza e da timidez que eu espero que desapareça. Eu quero que te sintas à vontade comigo." As mãos deles começaram a viajar sobre o tecido da camisa de noite. Eu fiquei um pouco mais rígida. "O que foi?" Ele pergunta. "Não gostas?"

"É apenas diferente… continua."

"Relaxa querida, apenas uma pessoa nervosa é o suficiente." Ele diz. "Eu prometo que vou tentar fazer o meu melhor. Avisa-me se não gostares e eu vou parar."

Eu concordei e ele continuou a beijar-me até que ele me deitou sobre a cama. Ele não parou de me beijar e isso foi me deixando cada vez menos nervosa. Ele era muito atencioso. Eu queria tocar a sua pele, mas tenho medo de ser repelida então mantive as mãos firmemente agarradas ao lençol por baixo de mim. "Algo errado?" Ele pergunta.

"Não." Eu disse com sinceridade.

Ele pegou numa das minhas mãos e entrelaçou os dedos comigo. Eu senti a aliança fria contra a minha pele. A sua mão era enorme comparando com a minha, isso por qualquer razão deixou-me ainda mais confortável e segura.

Eu comecei a perceber o que ele queria dizer com sentir-me bem. Ele não parou de me acariciar, deixando beijos tanto na minha boca como no meu pescoço. Eu estava a começar a apreciar isso. Por acidente deixei escapar um pequeno gemido. Ele notou… a minha única reacção foi fechar os olhos envergonhada.

* * *

Ouvi o suave gemido da Aria, foi tão fofo ela gostar deste tipo de carinhos. Eu queria ouvir mais, mas ela não me olhou em vez disso ficou quieta e fechou os olhos. "Aria… abre os teus olhos."

"Não, desculpa." Ela encolheu-se. "Por favor… continua."

"Aria querida." Eu toquei a sua face. "Por favor, olha para mim." Como não tive resposta beijei o seu rosto e saí de cima dela. Eu não a queria forçar de qualquer forma.

"O que estás a fazer?" Ela pergunta quando percebeu que me afastei.

"Vou dormir." A minha resposta desencadeou automaticamente uma reacção nela. Ela ficou quieta e afastou o olhar novamente. Ela ficou assim por um tempo até ouvir um leve fungar. "Querida… estás a chorar?"

"Não." A sua voz foi sufocada.

"Porque ficaste assim?" Eu alcancei-a e limpei as lágrimas do seu rosto. "Não chores meu amor." Isso só desencadeou um soluço ainda mais profundo. "Eu não vou dormir se não me disseres."

"Tu não me queres… eu não sou uma boa esposa desculpa."

"Aria… eu quero-te mais do que tudo."

"Então porque te afastaste?" Ela pergunta.

"Tu não me respondeste… eu pensei que não te sentias bem." Ela parecia triste. Eu peguei as mãos dela. "Não temos de fazer isto hoje, podemos esperar… estamos cansados. Podemos tentar amanhã de manhã ou à noite… quando tu quiseres."

Ela concordou tímida. "Desculpa, por arruinar a noite."

"Não arruinaste nada." Beijei a testa dela. "Foi divertido namorar contigo e o teu gemido foi… incrível. Mostrou-me que estavas a gostar tanto quanto eu." Ela olhou-me novamente depois de tanto tempo. Os seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos. "Vamos dormir?"

Ela avançou para mim e beijou-me deixando o seu lado tímido de lado. As unhas dela rasparam na pele do meu peito até abraçar o meu pescoço. Ela apenas se afastou alguns centímetros para perceber a minha reacção. Eu beijei-a de volta não me esquecendo de acariciar também o pescoço e o resto do corpo que eu percorri com as mãos.

Em menos de nada eu estava novamente deitado sobre ela. Os seus lábios estavam inchados, as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas e a respiração irregular. "Por favor, não tenhas vergonha. Tu queres que eu continue?" Ela concordou. "Queres tirar a tua camisa?" Pergunto. Ela hesitou, mas concordou.

Ela deu um pequeno jeito e puxou todo o tecido até à anca revelando as suas pernas que pareciam perfeitas à luz fraca das velas. Eu não resisti em tocar e ela suspirou. "Sentes-te bem quando te toco assim?" Ela concorda. Ela ia continuar a puxar a camisa, mas eu peguei a sua mão e beijei-a. "Tens a certeza que é isto que queres?"

"Sim querido." Ela diz, o seu olhar foi sincero.

Beijei-a nos lábios novamente e deixei-a sentar-se para remover a camisa de noite e como é óbvio ajudei-a a livrar-se de todo aquele tecido. Eu não me consegui controlar muito bem depois de a ver nua à minha frente, fiquei duro imediatamente.

"És tão perfeita." Eu olhei-a nos olhos. Ela afastou o olhar um tempo.

"Estás a deixar-me embaraçada quando usas essas palavras e quando olhas para mim dessa maneira."

"Mas é a mais pura das verdades." Eu disse-lhe avançando devagar e beijando os seus lábios mais uma vez.

É isso… estou por minha conta… o meu desejo crescente por ela estava a tomar conta de grande parte da situação. A partir de agora só posso seguir as pequenas sugestões do Hardy, esperar que ela goste e me guie.

* * *

 **Uma incrível demora graças à faculdade, mas voltei mais focada do que nunca ;)**

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty *-***

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	8. Chapter 8

A forma como ele foi honesto comigo deixou-me impressionada. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele nunca tinha ficado com uma mulher. Não se espera que os homens esperem pelo casamento para estar com uma mulher, já as mulheres devem ser tão puras e fieis possível. Eu não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso, mas fiquei feliz por esta ser a primeira vez de ambos.

Ele parecia tão inseguro quanto eu. Pairou sobre mim com cuidado e esperou que eu me acostumasse a ele. Eu no fundo ainda esperava o lado bruto, descuidado e machista. Então lembrei-me da forma como ele me defendeu quando a minha mãe queria dançar com ele e de como ele reagiu quando eu chorei há pouco minutos. Ele falava com carinho e esperava a minha aprovação para fazer algo que estamos formalmente obrigados como marido e mulher. Eu esperei que ele dominasse a situação… mas aqui estamos nós… dois virgens sem saber muito bem o que estamos a fazer.

"Desculpa-me se fizer algo errado." Ele diz-me quando começa a descer em beijos para o meu pescoço novamente.

"Nada do que faças pode ser errado." Eu digo.

"Mas poderá ser aperfeiçoado." Ele diz beijando o outro lado do meu pescoço. Eu apreciei a forma como ele me beijou mesmo por baixo da minha orelha.

Ele desceu mais beijando a minha clavícula e descendo ainda mais lentamente até ao centro do meu peito. Mesmo no meio dos meus seios. Começou a ser ainda mais embaraçoso do que já era estar totalmente nua à sua frente. Eu estava totalmente consciente do seu olhar fixo nos meus seios.

Toda essa antecipação e nervosismo está a corroer-me por dentro. Eu sei que ele não quer fazer nada desconfortável para mim, mas talvez esteja na altura de avançar. Senão por este andar será manhã e ele nada fez para além de me beijar. "Podes tocar… ou beijar." Eu disse num pequeno sussurro.

Ele olha-me nos olhos. "Desculpa." Ele diz mesmo antes de avançar e beijar o meu mamilo. O que se seguiu depois disso deixou-me de boca aberta. Ele beijou mais, usou a língua e chupou. Eu estava a tentar controlar-me, a sensação do seu toque estava a levar-me a um novo lugar. Eu senti-me mais leve… como se tivesse uma pequena festa dentro de mim. Eu olhei para ele quando trocou para o outro mamilo, vê-lo fazê-lo tornava tudo ainda mais intenso. Eu não consegui controlar os gemidos seguintes que apenas o fizeram sugar com mais afinco e usar uma das mãos para o seio ao qual não estava a dar a sua atenção.

A minha respiração ficou um pouco mais superficial. "Ezra…" Ele parou e olhou para mim.

"Fiz algo errado?" Ele pergunta.

"Não… eu… isso é bom, muito bom na verdade." Eu disse, sabendo que ele queria a minha aprovação apesar de ainda sentir vergonha.

Ele sorri. "Obrigado." Ele diz descendo para beijar cada seio mais uma vez e migrando para sul. Ele parou os seus beijos no meu umbigo e procurou a minha aprovação para continuar.

Eu apenas concordei e ele abriu as minhas pernas, acariciando as minhas coxas enquanto contemplava. "Eu realmente conheci o sinónimo de perfeição. Chama-se Aria."

Isso fez-me corar. Então ele levantou-se e removeu as suas calças. O seu membro era grande… como era suposto caber em mim? Ele vai ferir-me… eu sou muito pequena para ele.

* * *

Eu vi preocupação no olhar dela quando me viu tirar a única peça de roupa que nos separa. "Não queres continuar?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu quero, mas… tu és tão grande e eu tão pequena." Eu percebi a sua preocupação.

"Disseram-me que dói na primeira vez." Eu não lhe menti. "Também me disseram que é principalmente no início, depois fica melhor…" Ela suspirou e baixou o olhar. "Eu não te quero magoar."

"Eu sei, tu és um cavalheiro." Ela diz.

Eu sorri subindo ao lado dela. "Pensa que apenas custará nesta primeira vez, depois será melhor."

Ela concorda. "Eu estou preparada."

Eu concordei ficando sobre ela, exactamente na posição. Beijei os lábios dela uma última vez antes de me tentar introduzir nela. Procurei a sua abertura com cuidado. Ela gemeu algumas vezes e encolheu-se com o toque tão íntimo.

"Eu acho que é um pouco mais para baixo." Ela diz.

Fiquei agradecido por ela me guiar, a iluminação fraca era minha inimiga neste momento. Então encontrei o que procurava e a resistência dela a mim. Ela estava tensa por baixo de mim. "Tens de relaxar. Eu vou parar se for muito doloroso." Ela apenas concordou e eu comecei a tentar com cuidado até passar a sua resistência e ser envolvido por ela. Era tão apertado e agradável sentir o pulsar dela e o seu calor. Ela agarrou os lençóis com força, cerrou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Estava a ser doloroso para ela, mas eu tentei ficar parado um tempo até a dor passar. "Respira… é muito doloroso?" Perguntei. "Olha para mim por favor."

Ela começou a respirar pausadamente e olhou para mim com vergonha. Os seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos. "Não está a doer tanto agora." Foi a única coisa que ela disse.

"Posso me mover?" Perguntei.

"Sim." Ela concordou.

Assim que comecei a mover-me os gemidos dela começaram. No princípio pareciam um pouco dolorosos, mas à medida que ia entrando e saindo com cuidado começaram a ser prazerosos. Eu gostava disso, a resposta do corpo dela ao meu é muito bonito. O facto de ela ser muito apertada também me estava a deixar muito satisfeito. "Eu acho que estou perto." Disse-lhe. O ritmo lento foi ficando um pouco mais rápido e por essa altura os nossos corpos estavam suados… principalmente o meu. Ela notou isso e limpou o suou da minha testa com a própria mão. Isso tocou-me… ela ainda estava tão preocupada em agradar-me como antes… mesmo depois de me dar tanto. "Sim!" Eu grunhi tendo o meu momento de prazer.

Ela gemeu quando saí dela deixando para trás a minha semente.

A respiração dela foi instável tal como a minha. Puxei o lençol sobre nós e deitei-me ao seu lado. Sinto-me completo quando olhei para ela e encontrei o seu olhar. "Obrigado." Ela diz.

Eu fiquei um pouco confuso… o que ela estaria a agradecer? "Foi espectacular Aria, tu portaste-te tão bem. Eu fiz bem?"

Ela concordou sem dizer uma palavra.

"Valeu a pena esperar por ti. Tu és perfeita." Eu disse.

Ela sorri. "Eu espero que não mudes de ideias em relação a mim."

"Como assim?"

"Posso deixar de ser perfeita para ti." Ela diz simplesmente.

"Não… isso é impossível… vamos dormir… amanhã falaremos sobre isso."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty *-***

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ele ainda estava pacificamente adormecido quando acordei. Já era manhã, os galos já cantavam e a claridade começou a dar vida ao quarto.

Eu tenho de me levantar, vestir-me e começar a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Como é Domingo iremos à missa, então ainda tenho de adiantar o almoço. Eu não quero parecer preguiçosa nem o deixar descontente por qualquer razão.

Cobri-me com o lençol para sair da cama e me limpar. A minha parte íntima estava particularmente dorida o que me fez parar, reparei nas manchas de sangue seco no lençol que seriam quase impossíveis de limpar. Eu nem podia acreditar que já sou uma senhora.

"Bom dia." O Ezra assustou-me.

"Bom dia." Eu digo. "Peço imensa desculpa, eu não te queria acordar." Digo.

Ele verifica a hora. "Ainda é muito cedo porque não tentas dormir mais um pouco?" Ele pergunta.

Deitei-me novamente, mas não estava com vontade de dormir. "Eu devia levantar-me, preparar o pequeno-almoço e organizar o almoço."

"Porquê?" Ele pergunta. Eu fiquei um pouco incerta com a resposta que ele deu. "Esse é o trabalho da Evelyn." Ele completa.

"Mas…" Calei-me. Então o que é suposto eu fazer? Eu estava um pouco confusa… eu normalmente tinha de fazer as tarefas com as empregadas.

"Fazias essas tarefas na casa dos teus pais?" Ele pergunta.

Eu concordei. "Também ajudava a cuidava dos animais na quinta todas as manhãs, limpava a casa todos os dias e ajudava a preparar todas as refeições."

"Isso é muita coisa." Ele diz. "Porque os teus pais te deixavam fazer tudo isso? Não tinham pessoas suficientes?" Ele pergunta.

"Eles obrigavam-me." Eu disse baixinho apenas para mim.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu tinha de o fazer." Olhei para o tecto. "Senão eles castigavam-me."

"Os teus pais?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim."

Ele parecia confuso. Tentei encontrar uma posição agradável. "Dormiste bem? Ou tiveste alguma dor?" Ele pergunta.

Eu fiquei grata pela mudança de tema. "Dormi como um anjo." Eu sorri-lhe. "E tu?"

"Eu dormi bem. Tu és um anjo." Ele diz.

Eu brinquei com o lençol sem saber o que dizer… era tão estranho estar nua deitada na cama com um homem… ele é meu marido, mas eu mal o conheço. Ele tocou a minha mão que se fundiu na perfeição com a minha quando os nossos dedos de entrelaçaram juntos.

"Eu magoei-te a noite passada." Ele afirma tomando o meu pulso com cuidado. O meu pulso estava negro, mas não tinha sido ele. "Eu não sabia, desculpa-me… não me avisaste." Ele diz preocupado. "Dói?"

"Dói um pouco, mas não foste tu… tu não deixaste qualquer marca em mim."

"Então como o fizeste?" Ele pergunta.

"Ezra… eu…" Mordi o lábio. "Foi o meu pai." Eu não consegui conter, lágrimas escorreram pela minha face.

"Não chores." Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado quando limpou as minhas lágrimas. "Porque ele fez isto?" Ele pergunta.

Eu não podia dizer que não queria casar com ele. "Eu afrontei o meu pai sobre um assunto e ele bateu-me." Eu disse.

"Que assunto podia ser tão grave para isso."

Eu mordi o lábio novamente. Eu sei que não devo mentir para ele, eu não quero basear a nossa relação em mentiras. Ele tratou-me muito bem desde o primeiro momento, ele não mudará se contar os meus medos. "Eu não queria casar com um desconhecido. Ele bateu-me por causa disso."

"Essa não foi a primeira vez, pois não? Era assim que te castigavam?" Eu concordei. "Foi por isso que agiste daquela forma quando a tua mãe pediu para dançar?"

"Sim. Ela sempre arranja uma forma de me punir. Eu não a queria chatear." Digo.

* * *

"Eu lamento imenso que os teus pais te tenham tratado assim."

"Eu merecia… eu sou uma desastrada."

"Por mais desastrada que sejas não os tentes desculpar Aria. Eles trataram-te mal, tu ficaste com marcas e tens medo deles." Eu só a queria confortar.

"As marcas vão passar." Ela diz.

Eu tirei o cabelo para trás da sua orelha. "Jamais te farei algo assim." Eu disse olhando directamente nos seus olhos verdes. "Não tens de ter medo deles, eu vou proteger-te."

"Eu acredito em ti." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu quero que confies em mim e podes falar comigo sobre tudo. Não tens de ter vergonha, eu quero conhecer verdadeiramente a linda mulher com quem casei."

"E se não gostares?"

"Tens de ter mais confiança em ti. Até agora és mais do que perfeita."

Um ligeiro rubor tingiu a sua face. "Talvez esteja na hora de nos levantarmos." Ela diz.

"Não… só mais um pouco." Eu disse-lhe puxando-a gentilmente para mim. "Relaxa… Eu prometi, não te vou fazer mal."

"Eu apenas não estou acostumada." Ela diz deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Terá muito tempo para te habituares." Disse-lhe.

Ao fim de alguns minutos ela volta a falar. "Ninguém me disse o seu trabalho."

"Eu sou professor. Amanhã terei de te deixar bem cedo e ir para a escola."

"Acho que essa profissão combina contigo. Pareces muito paciente e compreensivo, tenho a certeza de que és capaz de ensinar muito bem."

"Eu gosto muito de ensinar. Agora está na hora de dormires." A respiração dela ficou suave e eu beijei a sua cabeça. Em pouco tempo ela conseguiu adormecer novamente.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que os pais dela tinham coragem para magoar fisicamente a filha. Pelo menos estará segura agora. Fechei os olhos e deixei-me dormir, ainda tínhamos 2 horas para começar o nosso dia.

Quando voltei a olhar o relógio já era perto da hora de levantar. A Aria ainda dormia na mesma posição totalmente imersa no mundo dos sonhos. "Aria…" Tentei gentilmente. "Amor… é hora de levantar."

Ela suspirou. "Já?" Ela pergunta ainda perdida.

"Sim."

Ela começou a reunir o lençol para se cobrir e levantou-se. Pegou a camisa de noite e desapareceu fechado a porta do seu armário pessoal. Ela teria de se lavar e preparar para o dia e eu fiz o mesmo. Enquanto o fazia não me podia esquecer da noite passada. A memória era viva e deliciosa. Eu não consegui ficar indiferente a ela… foi amor à primeira vista… eu sei que foi.

Saí depois de me preparar. A Aria já estava no quarto. Tinha tirado os lençóis da cama e aberto a janela. "O que estás a fazer?"

"Arejar o quarto." Ela diz. Ela olhou para mim. "Eu sei que não o tenho de fazer é o trabalho da Evelyn. Desculpa."

"Não tens de me pedir desculpa. És livre para o fazer, mas não é a tua obrigação." Eu disse.

"Eu estou a tentar ajustar-me. Não fazer nada faz-me sentir inútil. Eu quero ser uma boa esposa." Ela diz.

"Tu és uma boa esposa… não fizeste nada para não ser. Tu podes ajudar a Evelyn, ensinar-lhe o que gostas e simplesmente relaxar. Eu não me importo o que faças desde que estejas aqui para mim."

Ela concordou. "Eu vou tentar."

Estendi-lhe a mão e ela pegou. "Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço Sr.ª Fitzgerald."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty *-* Um momento fofinho e vamos ter mais momentos assim... outros momentos em que ela se vai desculpar até ter confiança nele.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nunca na vida tive um pequeno-almoço tão bom. O Ezra era perfeito a cada segundo… até parecia perfeito demais. Decidi aproveitar enquanto ainda está de bom humor comigo. Esta situação de recém-casados deixou-me um pouco nas nuvens. Não ter de acordar com os berros ou insultos da minha mãe. Não ter de ouvir as repreensões do meu pai ao final do dia. Só por isso é algo maravilhoso.

Depois de colocar as minhas rendas e o chapéu caminhamos para a igreja. O Ezra ofereceu-me o braço para me apoiar e me manter próxima dele. Somos um clássico jovem casal. As pessoas olhavam para nós com curiosidade à nossa passagem. Rosewood não parece um lugar muito grande. As casas eram pitorescas, muitos campos verdes, algumas lojas de comércio local e pouco mais. "Ali é a escola onde trabalho." O Ezra diz.

Eu sorri para ele. A igreja era um pouco mais à frente, as pessoas já ocupavam o seu lugar no interior. Fiquei espantada ao ver o lugar tão pequeno lutado de pessoas. "Apenas um lugar está livre, senta-te. Eu ficarei de pé." O Ezra diz cedendo-me o seu lugar.

"Obrigado." Eu fui sentar-me e assistir a missa.

Quando terminou as pessoas começaram a sair, juntaram-se algumas à porta a falar. Eu juntei-me ao Ezra e segui para o exterior com ele. Um pequeno grupo de duas jovens senhoras com os seus maridos chamou a minha atenção eles olharam para nós. Eu olhei para o Ezra, mas ele não parecia muito atento a qualquer pessoa. Nós íamos acabar por passar pelo grupo sem dizer uma palavra até que a loira muito bem vestida nos intercepta. "Desculpem. Vocês são novos em Rosewood?" Ela pergunta curiosa.

"Sim." Eu e o Ezra respondemos quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Quer dizer, eu já conheço a cidade. Estive cá antes e trabalho como professor na escola." Acrescenta o Ezra.

"De qualquer forma bem-vindos." Ela diz. "O meu nome é Hanna e o meu marido Caleb Rivers." Ela aponta para o homem ao lado dela.

Eu sorri para ele educadamente. "O meu nome é Aria Mont… Fitzgerald." Eu corrigi rapidamente embaraçada.

O Ezra ri ao meu lado e leva a atenção do grupo para ele. "Nós apenas casámos ontem, a minha esposa ainda se está a acostumar ao apelido." Ele diz. "Eu sou o Ezra." Ele cumprimenta a Hanna e o Caleb.

"Conheçam também os nossos amigos. Spencer e Toby Cavanaugh." A Hanna diz.

Eu sorri para ambos e o Ezra cumprimentou-os também.

"Rosewood é uma pequena vila tenho a certeza de que nos veremos mais vezes, encontramo-nos geralmente na mercearia dos Fields." A Hanna fala directamente para mim.

Eu olhei para o Ezra à procura de uma autorização ou algum sinal de reprovação por eu sair de casa e encontrar estas mulheres. Eu apenas o vi esperar pela minha resposta. "Certamente irei brevemente." Eu sorri para o grupo.

Todos satisfeitos com a resposta concordaram. "Minhas senhoras e senhores, passem bem." Diz o Ezra anunciando a nossa saída.

Eles fizeram a mesma despedida e seguiram os seus caminhos.

* * *

Eu estava desconfortável com o silêncio, mas foi a Aria a primeira a falar. "Desculpa." Ouvi-a dizer enquanto andamos até casa.

"Por que razão?" Eu pergunto.

"Por me enganar no apelido." Ela diz ligeiramente nervosa.

"Eu diria que isso é normal, o teu nome mudou e tens de te habituar. Não tens de pedir desculpa."

"Eu achei que podias ficar zangado comigo." Ela diz.

Eu lembrei-me da sua insegurança. "Achas que os teus pais se poderiam zangar com algo assim?"

"Iria deixa-los furiosos." Diz ela.

"Nós casamos ontem… não seria razão para tanto. Eu ficaria preocupado se fosse após um período maior, mas não ficaria zangado contigo." Eu disse.

"E sobre sair de casa sem a tua permissão para ver aquelas mulheres?" Ela pergunta.

Eu parei e olhei para ela. "Aria, somos casados. Tu não és o meu animal de estimação." Ela parecia surpresa com a minha resposta. "Olha, eu sei que provavelmente a tua vida era muito restrita, mas vamos manter isto simples. Tu podes sair desde que seja seguro. Tenta encontrar aquelas mulheres e podem ser amigas quem sabe."

"Amigas?" A Aria sorri. "Eu nunca tive uma verdadeira amiga antes." Ela admite. "Eu acho que nem tinha uma vida… eu ainda tenho medo."

"Lamento que tenha sido assim. Eu vou tentar ajudar no que conseguir."

"Obrigado por seres gentil comigo." Ela diz.

"É a minha função." Eu sorri. "Agora… eu gostava de saber mais sobre ti." Ela olha para mim novamente enquanto andamos. "Corrige-me se errar, mas tu gostas de roxo, tu queres uma família, és linda, inteligente, gentil, educada, sonhadora, muito tímida, trabalhadora, sofreste maus tratos e não tens amigos. Eu acho que preciso de mais."

"Esqueceste uma coisa, eu gosto de ti." Ela corou um pouco. "Não há mais nada a saber." Ela diz. "Eu sei menos sobre ti. Tu és professor, muito bonito, muito doce, um cavalheiro, paciente e eu acho que também gostas um pouco de mim." Ela diz.

"Eu gosto muito de ti." Eu disse. "Tens razão… temos de saber mais um sobre o outro." Eu abri a porta de casa e deixei a Aria entrar primeiro.

Ela entrou, tirou as luvas e as rendas que cobriam a sua cabeça. Depois disso ela ajudou-me com o meu casaco. "Eu vou deixar isto lá em cima." A Aria diz.

A Evelyn entra no mesmo momento, leva as coisas das mãos da Aria. "Senhores o almoço está servido." Ela diz subindo as escadas. Eu levei a Aria para a sala para a refeição, tudo estava colocado e pronto para servir.

Eu ocupei o meu lugar e a Aria ficou de pé. "Desculpa." Levantei-me imediatamente e puxei a cadeira para ela se sentar.

Ela sorri. "Não, deixa estar. Senta-te." Ela recusou. Ficando de pé e pegando uma colher para servi o meu prato. Eu apenas me sentei e observei-a. Ela deixou o prato na minha frente com a minha quantidade habitual. _Como ela sabia?_ Ela serviu o seu próprio prato com uma quantidade consideravelmente inferior.

"Só vais comer isso?" Pergunto.

Ela olhou para o prato. "É o que estou habituada, não me deixavam muito mais."

Eu franzi a testa. "Até isso?" Eu tinha realmente pena do estado dela, agora percebo porque ela era tão magra.

"Às vezes menos, às vezes nada quando diziam que estava gorda." Ela suspira.

Eu peguei a mão dela. "Come o que sentires vontade, não estás gorda e acho difícil isso acontecer."

Ela concordou.

* * *

 **Mais um momento fofo *-***

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	11. Chapter 11

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava feliz, não tinha a tirania dos meus pais sobre mim e isso deixou-me mais leve. Ter o Ezra por perto também me fez sentir valorizada de alguma forma. Ele trata-me como uma princesa e eu estou muito feliz por isso também.

O Ezra deixou-me para tratar de algo para a sua aula de amanhã e a Evelyn saiu para fazer algumas compras para o jantar. Eu aproveitei para me esgueirar para a cozinha.

Abrir todas as portas para decorar o lugar de cada utensílio de cozinha ou panela e ainda os produtos de limpeza. Também encontrei os copos de cristal na cristaleira da sala de refeições e ainda os pratos, talheres e toalhas num móvel adjacente. Eu tinha a cabeça dentro do móvel para ver melhor o conteúdo. "Aí estás tu!"

Eu levantei imediatamente a cabeça quando ouvi a voz do Ezra, esqueci-me onde estava e bati com a cabeça com toda a força no móvel. A força fez a loiça tilintar. Levei a minha mão à cabeça gemendo com a dor. "Meu Deus Aria." O Ezra vem até mim preocupado. "Eu não te queria assustar juro. Deixa-me ver." Ele diz. Eu deixei-o ver. "Tem sangue." Ele diz ainda mais preocupado. "Temos de limpar isso." Ele diz.

"Eu vi álcool e compressas na cozinha." Eu andei até lá e abri o armário tirando o necessário. "Podes limpá-lo por mim? Não consigo ver." O Ezra concordou embebendo a compressa com álcool e eu inclinei a cabeça. "Vês como sou desastrada." Eu disse quando ele começou a limpar.

"A culpa foi minha, eu assustei-te."

"Eu devia ter pensado, as arestas dos móveis são cortantes."

"De qualquer forma achas que devo chamar um médico?" Ele pergunta afastando-se e deitando a compressa usada no lixo.

"Eu estou bem, isto vai passar tão rápido como foi feito." Eu disse voltando a arrumar o frasco de álcool. Eu olhei novamente para o Ezra e ele abraça-me. Eu não sabia ao certo a razão, mas ele parece gostar desse contacto bastante próximo.

Ele pegou-me e sentou-me na bancada. Eu apenas ri e então ele aproximou-se ficando mesmo entre as minhas pernas, o seu rosto estava perto do meu. Eu perdi-me no seu olhar azul claro que olhava para mim com desejo. Os seus lábios encontraram os meus e o beijo intensificou-se. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer eu não me senti mal com isso, se esta era a forma de deixar o meu marido feliz eu irei fazê-lo. Eu irei entregar-me sempre a ele e em troca esperar o respeito e carinho que ele sempre me deu até agora. Ele afastou-se depois. "Perdoa-me." Ele diz com um olhar suave.

Eu toquei o seu rosto. "Porquê?"

"Desejar-te tanto chega a ser pecado." Ele diz tocando também o meu rosto e os meus lábios. "Tu és perfeita Aria, conhecer-te foi a melhor coisa na minha vida." Ele diz. "Eu acho que te comecei a amar."

* * *

Ela parecia surpresa com as minhas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo grata por as ter ouvido. "Eu não espero que retribuas o mesmo sentimento agora. Podes levar o teu tempo, tens muitas coisas do passado que espero que deixes para trás." Ela concordou.

"Eu nunca me senti tão segura antes. É cedo para amar, mas eu preocupo-me contigo. Eu gosto de ti. Muito!" Ela pegou a minha mão e envolveu-a. "Não haveria outro lugar onde quisesse estar sem ser contigo." Ela diz com um pequeno sorriso tímido.

Eu sorri para ela. "Isso é muito importante para mim. Eu quero que estejas segura e que te sintas amada." Beijei a testa dela.

"Eu sinto." Ela diz num sussurro. "Eu estou feliz contigo." Eu abracei-a novamente. "Eu gosto do teu cheiro e da forma como me abraças." Ela continua.

"O que queres fazer esta tarde?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu não sei… podemos falar? Eu quero conhecer-te mais." Ela diz muito doce.

"Claro. Podemos andar lá fora? Assim posso mostrar-te toda a propriedade."

Ela concordou e ajudei-a a descer da bancada. Saímos pela porta dos fundos para o campo extenso que temos na parte de trás da casa. "Estás habituada a trabalhar no campo não é verdade?"

"Sim eu trabalhava, principalmente para as colheitas."

"Mas a tua pele não ganhou qualquer cor." Eu disse.

"Eu cobria-me, uma vez a minha pele ficou muito vermelha e foi horrível." Ela diz.

Isso era natural, a pele dela era muito pálida e suave como a de um bebé. "Como vês nós temos muito espaço para cultivar o que quiseres." Eu disse. "Posso contratar alguém para vir aqui cuidar da terra."

"Eu posso fazê-lo." A Aria diz. Eu peguei as mãos da Aria na minha. Elas eram pequenas, secas e com algumas irregularidades do trabalho pesado.

"Se queres fazer algo pequeno apenas para te distraíres eu concordo. Se for algo mais difícil eu não te quero a fazê-lo sozinha. Eu quero que cuides de ti, pensa em ti em primeiro lugar. Isto é algo que tu queres fazer por ti ou para me agradar? Porque se for o caso não é necessário."

Ela olhou para mim um pouco perplexa. "Eu não faria algo grande…" Ela olhou para as nossas mãos juntas. "Eu não quero que te arrependas de ter casado comigo, não quero que me aches preguiçosa ou incapaz… eu quero que gostes de mim e que me trates assim sempre."

"Eu não me arrependeria Aria. Pode não ser sempre perfeito, mas eu adoro-te e vou tratar-te sempre com todo o respeito que mereces. Não tens de te pressionar tanto com o que eu vou pensar de ti. Sê apenas tu mesma. Podes esquecer a insegurança." Eu digo-lhe com segurança.

Ela sorri. "Obrigado… tu és tão perfeito Ezra." Ela diz.

O comentário dela fez-me sorri mais. Ela era tímida, mas muito gentil ao mesmo tempo. "Então… não tens de fazer nada agora. Pode ser quando te sentires bem com isso." Eu disse.

Ela concordou. Eu sentei-me numa pedra que quase parecia um banco e a Aria olhou para mim em pé. Ela olhou para o lugar ao lado, mas estava sujo com terra. Ela não disse nada, mas eu percebi. "Senta-te aqui." Eu bati na minha perna. Ela aproximou-se e sentou-se no meu colo e eu abracei a sua fina cintura. "Confortável?"

Ela concordou. "Sempre quiseste ser professor?" Ela pergunta quebrando o silêncio. Ela queria saber mais de mim e isso era fofo.

"Eu comecei a perceber quando comecei a ler, eu amo livros e adorei aprender. Então um dia disse ao meu pai que gostava de ensinar meninos como eu e ele sempre me ajudou a seguir o meu sonho."

A Aria sorri. "Tu tens uma grande paixão. E és muito sortudo por ter uma família a apoiar-te." Ela diz.

Eu concordei. "Tu também gostaste de estudar?"

Ela desvia o olhar e nega. "Eu nunca tive a chance."

Eu fiz pequenos círculos nas suas costas com o polegar. "É comum, algumas meninas nunca chegam a ter educação." Eu disse. "Mas se tu quiseres aprender pelo menos a ler e escrever, eu posso te ensinar."

Ela olhou para mim com espanto. "A sério?"

* * *

 **Mais um momento fofo *-*** **Obrigado EzriaBeauty!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	12. Chapter 12

Eu olhei para ele surpresa. "A sério?"

"Se queres aprender eu terei todo o prazer." Ele diz.

Eu abracei-o com força enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço. Ele retribuiu. Nunca ninguém se tinha ralado em saber o que eu queria ou gostava, ninguém perguntou de qualquer forma… o facto de ele se oferecer para fazer algo assim por mim era o gesto mais amoroso que eu podia pedir. Eu deixei a emoção me levar e não tardou para as lágrimas tomarem o seu lugar. "Obrigado." Eu funguei. Ele também encontrou algum conforto na curva do meu pescoço e os seu braços envolveram-se mais, mas depois deixaram-me ir e os seus dedos limparam as lágrimas do meu rosto. O meu olhar pertencia a ele agora, eu literalmente não seria nada sem ele… "Eu nunca pensei que alguém se poderia importar comigo assim ao ponto de me ensinar algo." Eu disse.

O Ezra fala. "Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer e quero que leves esta ideia contigo." Eu concordei. "Eu acredito que as mulheres são tão capazes como os homens, as mulheres podem tomar decisão e pensar. O lugar das mulheres não é apenas a cuidar da casa, filhos e tudo isso. As mulheres podem estar lado a lado com os homens. Eu quero-te ao meu lado Aria, em tudo."

Eu fiquei encantada com as suas palavras, mas parecia até bom de mais para ser verdade. Só podia esperar para ver. "Eu quero estar ao teu lado para o resto da minha vida." Eu disse.

"E eu quero-te até ao fim da minha Aria." Ele diz com tanto amor que quase derreteu um pouco o meu coração.

Ele puxou as minhas pernas por cima da sua perna também. "Não estou muito pesada?"

"És muito leve não te preocupes." Ele diz.

Eu olhei para o campo limpo e depois para a casa atrás de nós. "A tua casa é linda, tudo é lindo e perfeito. Obrigado por tudo isto, eu ainda não tinha agradecido por tudo."

"Tudo isto é teu também. Tu sabes disso?" Ele pergunta.

"O que é teu é meu?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu quero que penses assim." Ele diz.

"E sobre bebés? Tu querias dizer aquilo que disseste quando nos conhecemos?" Eu perguntei.

"Ser pai é um sonho para mim." Ele diz um sorriso encorajador.

"Algum dia vais ser e vamos ser todos muito felizes. Antes vou aprender a ler." Digo.

"Como quiseres doce." Ele diz.

Ele chamou-me 'doce'? É meio que fofo. Eu encostei a cabeça no seu ombro.

"Tu vais aprender rápido." Ele beijou a minha testa. "Vamos fazer tudo o que quiseres."

* * *

A Aria adormeceu no meu colo pouco depois, ela parecia tão pacifica que era incapaz de a acordar de qualquer jeito. Eu levantei-me com ela no meu colo e caminhei para a sombra de uma árvore antiga próxima e sentei-me ali com ela. Encostei-me e deixei-me passar pelas brasas, mas ainda consciente. Conseguia ouvir os pássaros e a respiração da Aria, mas ainda podia caminhar lucidamente pelo mundo dos sonhos. Eu vi-me a mim e a ela com imensos filhos. Deixei-me levar nesse sonho.

"Ezra?" Ouvi o sussurro suave e os movimentos nos meus braços.

Eu abri os olhos, a Aria ainda estava adormecida. Ela estava a sonhar comigo? Ela gemeu e moveu os pés. A respiração ficou mais pesada, mas eu não fiz nada deixei-a sonhar. Talvez fosse um bom sonho quem sabe, ainda não era um indício de algo preocupante. Até que ela acordou sobressaltada. Ela olhou para mim e depois encostou-se a mim.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei.

"Foi apenas um pesadelo, eu tenho bastantes ultimamente." Ela diz.

"É algo que te preocupa?"

"Maior parte com os meus pais." Ela diz.

"Eles nunca vão encostar mais um dedo em ti."

"Eles estavam lá, mas foi sobre ti."

"Queres dizer-me?" Perguntei.

"Os meus pais apareceram aqui a dizer que eu era uma péssima esposa e que tu estavas morto… então eu corri para te procurar e estavas a afogar-te num lago. Foi horrível." Ela diz com a mão no peito.

"Foi apenas um sonho, eu estou bem e aqui contigo." Eu disse para a confortar.

"Mas eu tive medo, eu não quero que nada te aconteça." Ela abraçou-me.

"Está tudo bem." Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Se quiseres podemos entrar. Talvez um chá te acalme."

"Talvez seja melhor." Ela levantou-se e alisou o vestido antes de se aproximar novamente de mim.

"Amanhã sais a que horas?"

"Tenho de estar na escola um pouco antes das 8h30, volto às 12h30 para almoçar até às 13h30 e depois volto às 17h30. Tenho uma turma no período da manhã e outro no período da tarde."

"Parece cansativo." Ela diz.

"São turmas de 1.º ano, eles são irrequietos." Eu digo.

A Aria sorri. "Eles devem ser tão queridos e engraçados."

"Eles só fazem travessuras, mas sim todos os dias são animados."

A Evelyn já tinha chegado e fez imediatamente chá assim que lhe pedi. Levei a Aria até à sala e sentei-me com ela no sofá.

"Dói-me a cabeça." Ela comenta quando se encosta.

"Tens a certeza de que estás bem?"

Ela concordou e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Eu espero não ter mais pesadelos."

"Não vais ter. Pensa em algo bom quando fores adormecer."

"Eu vou pensar em ti." Ela deu-me a mão e beijou o meu rosto. Pelo menos parece estar a ambientar-se bem a mim.

* * *

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty! Claro que podes casar com ele... mas vai ser um casamento poligâmico que eu também quero xD**

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	13. Chapter 13

Acordei antes do Ezra eram 7h, o Ezra vai acordar em breve para se vestir, comer e ir para a escola. Eu saí da cama devagar e entrei no meu pequeno armário onde tinha as minhas roupas e poucos pertences. Coloquei uma roupa agradável, mas prática e saí sem fazer barulho. No andar de baixo a Evelyn já estava de pé na cozinha, vi a mesa colocada na sala de jantar e entrei na cozinha.

"Bom dia. Não pensei que já estivesse aqui Evelyn." Disse acompanhando-a.

"Bom dia senhora. Eu vou servir já o seu pequeno-almoço." Ela diz apresada.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou comer com o meu marido. Pensei fazer crepes ou panquecas para ele."

"Claro, vou já preparar." Ela diz.

"Não… deixe-me fazer."

Ela olhou para mim com espanto. "Sim senhora." Ela levou os ingredientes para a bancada e comecei a preparar a massa. Não tardou para ter a mistura e começar a fazer as panquecas. O relógio já marcava 7h35 quando terminei de fazer as primeiras panquecas e empilhei no prato.

Eu ouvi alguém descer as escadas rapidamente. Estranhei, o Ezra não estava atrasado. "Aria!" Eu olhei para a porta da cozinha. Ele ainda estava desgrenhado do sono e com as calças e a camisa de dormir.

"O que se passa?" Respondi com quase tanta urgência quando o chamamento dele.

"Essa devia ser a minha pergunta… sentiste-te mal? Eu fiquei preocupado quando acordei sozinho."

"Não… eu apenas me levantei para fazer o pequeno-almoço não te queria aborrecer." Eu encolhi-me. Ele não estava nada feliz com o facto de não me encontrar na cama com ele. Isso seria mau? Ele pensará que não o desejo? Que fugi dele?

Ele suspirou. "Não o tinhas de fazer, mas tudo bem." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu vou-me vestir." Ele diz indo embora.

"Achas que ele ficou chateado comigo?" Eu perguntei à Evelyn.

"Eu acho que ele ficou preocupado, o senhor pensa muito no seu bem." Ela diz.

"Podes terminar as panquecas? Vou tentar falar com ele." Ela concordou e ocupou o meu lugar.

Eu subi as escadas e entrei no nosso quarto. O Ezra devia estar no seu armário. Abri a janela e deixei o ar fresco entrar. A última coisa que queria era começar logo o segundo dia do nosso casamento com um desentendimento. Eu arrependi-me de ter tentado agradá-lo logo pela manhã. Talvez o melhor agrado teria sido ficar com ele na cama e dar-lhe algum carinho e um caloroso bom dia, em vez disso deixei-o chateado e preocupado.

Ele saiu pouco depois. "Ezra desculpa… eu não te queria chatear."

"Tu não me chateaste apenas fiquei preocupado." Ele diz ajeitando melhor a gravata no espelho.

Eu aproximei-me dele e ajudei-o com a gravata. "Não vai voltar a acontecer." Eu disse.

"Tens de relaxar, eu apenas pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa… há sangue na tua almofada… provavelmente da tua ferida." Ele diz. "Quando vi que estavas bem passou. Podes levantar-te antes de mim, podes ficar até eu acordar ou podes ficar a dormir até eu sair. Não me vou chatear por isso." Ele diz antes de beijar a minha testa.

Eu apenas aceitei o que ele disse. Eu já tinha terminado de ajeitar a gravata e alisei a sua camisa. "Perfeito."

Eu afastei-me, mas ele puxou-me para ele e beijou-me nos lábios. Quando se afastou sussurrou. "Bom dia amor."

* * *

"Bom dia querido." Ela diz baixinho.

Eu peguei a mão dela e desci novamente as escadas para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Os pratos já estavam na mesa e prontos para servir com as iguarias na frente deles. "Então a minha esposa fez tudo isto?"

"Bem… eu apenas fiz a massa das panquecas e algumas delas." A Aria diz não muito orgulhosa disso.

"Isso é óptimo." Eu encorajei-a e sentei-me. "Tenho de me apressar e sair, mas volto mais tarde por volta do meio dia e meio como te disse." Eu digo e ela sorri. Comi uma das panquecas dela, a massa era deliciosa. "Está delicioso." Eu gemi ainda com a boca um pouco cheia e ela sorri mais amplamente. "Tens de ensinar à Evelyn a receita."

"Acho que ela decorou enquanto eu fazia." A Aria diz. "Fico feliz por gostares."

"Eu acho que se torna um pouco difícil não gostar de algo que tu faças. Tudo em que tocas fica perfeito." Eu terminei de comer rapidamente tomando também algum sumo natural. Escolhi uma maçã da taça para o lanche e levantei-me com a licença dela. Ela levantou-se também e seguiu-me para a saída. Ela pegou a minha mala enquanto eu vestia o casaco e apertava os sapatos. Ela entregou-me a mala e ajeitou o meu casaco com um pequeno sorriso.

"Tem uma boa manhã querido." Ela diz dando um passo atrás apreciando a minha figura.

"Tu também linda. Não te esforces demais." Eu disse aproximando-me dela e beijando-a nos lábios como despedida. Sorri-lhe e saí. Ela ficou na porta a ver-me ir eu acenei-lhe quando dobrei a esquina e ela vez o mesmo.

 **Depois,** quando o relógio marcou o 12h30 dispensei as crianças. Eles saíram num alvoroço, limpei o quadro. Guardei as chaves da sala no bolso e saí também eu para o almoço. Para minha surpresa quando olhei para lá do portão vi a Aria. Ela vestia outra roupa leve e agradável, um chapéu bonito na sua cabeça e esperava com um sorriso vendo as crianças correr pela rua.

"Aria." Eu tornei-me presente para ela.

Ela voltou-se imediatamente para mim e sorri. "Ezra."

Ofereci-lhe o meu braço para caminharmos juntos. "Não te esperava aqui." Eu confessei.

"Eu senti a tua falta, pensei vir encontrar-te. Fiz mal?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro que não. Foi uma surpresa agradável, podes vir sempre que quiseres."

"Como foi a tua manhã?" Ela pergunta-me.

"As segundas-feiras são sempre difíceis, as crianças têm muita energia do fim da semana. É difícil mantê-los quietos." Eu disse. "Como foi a tua? O que fizeste?"

"Eu ajudei a Evelyn, arrumamos o quarto e a cozinha. Depois saímos para comprar ingredientes para o almoço e quando voltamos eu cozinhei." Ela parecia feliz com a manhã preenchida.

"Estou ansioso para provar a tua comida." Assim que entrei em casa senti um cheiro delicioso. "Cheira muito bem." Eu disse tirando os sapatos e o casaco. E ela fez o mesmo removendo os sapatos, o chapéu e as luvas.

"Eu assei um bolo também para levares à tarde." Ela diz.

"Obrigado."

"E a Evelyn referiu que gostas de pudim… então." Ela diz com um pequeno sorriso.

"Fizeste pudim para a sobremesa?" Eu sorri.

Ela concordou.

Eu abracei a cintura dela enquanto andávamos. Entrámos na sala agora servida, a Evelyn já estava a colocar a comida nos nossos pratos. Então sem perder tempo começámos a comer. "Tu cozinhas muito bem Aria." Eu elogiei. A comida dela era extremamente deliciosa, não tinha provado algo assim tão bom antes e eu tinha frequentado restaurantes chiques na cidade.

Ela comeu também uma pequena porção. "Sempre me elogiaram elas minhas refeições. A única coisa que eles não reclamavam." Ela diz.

Eu percebi que ela falava dos pais dela. "Tens de ultrapassar isso, estás livre agora."

"Graças a ti." Ela sorri-me com gratidão.

* * *

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	14. Chapter 14

**2 anos mais tarde**

A Aria não podia deixar de se sentir triste por dentro. Ela sentia que estava a fazer tudo bem, mas algo faltava nela. Ela sentia um vazio alguns momentos.

Ela tornou-se grande amiga da Emily filha dos donos da mercearia onde ela, Hanna e a Spencer se encontravam. Elas passavam algumas tardes juntas trocando alguns segredos e conversas sobre outras mulheres ou até os maridos. Emily ainda não era casada ao contrário das restantes, mas acompanhava com histórias picantes dos clientes da mercearia. Alguns meses depois barrigas começaram a inchar, mas nenhuma delas era da Aria. Hanna ia ter o seu segundo bebé em poucos meses e tanto ela como a Spencer já se vangloriavam pelos primeiros passos dos filhos.

A Aria sorria quando via as crianças, mas por dentro ela sentia-se inútil. Ela e o Ezra não conseguiram ter um bebé até agora. Eles tinham feito tantas vezes amor que ela tinha perdido a conta. Ela sentia-se bem cada vez que o faziam, o dever tinha sido cumprido… mas será que eles faziam-no mal? Ela perguntou-se várias vezes… ela não partilharia isso com ele. Ela não lhe colocaria as culpas, ela ia aceitar que ela era inapta para ter crianças.

Talvez esse tenha sido o preço a pagar pela felicidade que o Ezra lhe dava. Talvez ela nunca fosse capaz de atingir a verdadeira felicidade. Ela aprendeu a não gostar de passar pelo corredor até ao quarto e ver todas as portas dos quartos vazios que deviam pertencer aos seus bebés.

Ela tinha de se controlar para não gritar e cair em lágrimas cada vez que uma das amigas a deixava pegar nos seus filhos. O cheiro a bebé era maravilhoso e torturante para ela. Até ver as crianças a correr para fora da escola começou a fazer-lhe confusão.

"Tu e o Ezra já falaram em ter bebés?" A Emily perguntou inocentemente. Ela não tinha contado a ninguém que eles tentavam há 2 anos.

"Nunca surgiu o tema." Ela diz. Ela contou a todas que o Ezra preferiu esperar até quando ela tivesse pronta e que ela ainda era muito jovem então podia esperar.

"Vocês são um lindo casal, vão fazer bebés bonitos." Diz a Emily, que é a mais nova do grupo. "Não sentes nem um pouco de vontade em ter um bebé? Talvez depois de um agradável jantar possas dizer-lhe que queres começar a tentar criar uma família maior." Ela diz.

"Hum… talvez." Ela diz.

"E não te preocupes depois do primeiro é mais fácil." Diz a Hanna.

"O quê?" Eu estava confusa.

"Eu e o Caleb tivemos um ano de tentativas falhadas."

Hanna nunca tinha dito aquilo e deixou a Aria curiosa. "A sério?"

"Sim… nunca é assim tão fácil, mas quando acontece é incrível." Diz a Hanna com um sorriso. "Não te preocupes se não conseguirem à primeira."

Eu concordei. A primeira já tinha sido há muito tempo…

"Eu vou ter com o Ezra, ele está quase a sair do trabalho. Até amanhã." Eu despedi-me de todas e saí. Cada vez era mais difícil manter os meus sentimentos para mim. Talvez devesse contar ao Ezra o que me atormenta.

* * *

Quando saí vi imediatamente a Aria. Ela estava encostada no muro da escola e olhava para as crianças de olhos perdidos. Não havia tanto brilho no seu olhar como quando ela vinha no início, mas ainda assim ela aparecia. Ela olhou para o chão e chutou uma pedra.

Ela estava a mudar, o seu comportamento era diferente mesmo fazendo as mesmas coisas por 2 anos. Ele podia dizer que era um casamento feliz, a Aria estava feliz pelo menos quando ele estava por perto. _Ou fingia ser._ Porque ela às vezes se escondia no armário a chorar? Ele preocupava-se, mas quando perguntava o que se passava ela dizia estar tudo bem. Ele sabia que era mentira, mas ele planeava conquistar ainda mais a sua confiança para chegar até ela.

Ele limpou a garganta e ela olhou para cima. Os olhos deles encontraram-se e foi como conhecê-la pela primeira vez. Ela deu-lhe um brilho de um sorriso, aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto.

Ele deu-lhe a mão e caminharam a curta distância para casa em silêncio. Parecia confortável assim.

 **Quando chegou a hora do jantar,** ela parecia novamente inquieta.

Ele pegou a mão dela, tendo a atenção dela. "Está algo errado querida?"

"Eu estou preocupada, mas…" Ela parou.

"Com o quê?" Ele interrompe.

"Eu… eu acho que não sou uma boa esposa… talvez devas…" Ela calou-se quando encontrou o meu olhar. Ela estava assustada.

"Querida…" Ele tentou confortá-la.

"Passaram 2 anos Ezra… e se eu nunca conseguir engravidar?" Ela diz deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

"Aria…" Doía-lhe vê-la assim.

"Talvez devas procurar alguém que te os possa dar. Eu não me importo, aceito o divórcio pela tua felicidade." Ela diz derrotada.

"Eu amo-te Aria, nunca digas isso novamente." Digo-lhe. Agora estava claro o seu olhar sobre as crianças, o estranho humor muito irritado cada vez que estava menstruada. Até a atitude estranha depois de fazerem amor, ela afastava-se. "Eu não te vou amar menos por causa disso Aria. Eu tenho de admitir que não deixo muitas vezes a minha semente dentro de ti."

Ela olhou para mim surpresa. "O quê?"

"Eu retiro-me antes. Eu não tinha a certeza de que tu querias ser mãe imediatamente então…"

O rosto dela mudou. "Tu sabias que eu queria ser mãe. Ter bebés contigo." Ela diz como se fosse um escândalo.

"Sim… mas não discutimos isso depois de nos casarmos."

Ela encostou-se na cadeira. "Mas eu queria… eu sempre quis. Tu não sabes o que isto tem feito comigo ultimamente." Ela diz magoada.

"Desculpa Aria, eu pensei que querias uma vida tranquila antes disso. Depois de tudo o que me contaste sobre a tua família, pensei que queiras algum tempo." Eu disse. "Eu não queria te magoar amor."

Ela suspirou. "Eu senti-me mal Ezra, pensei que era infértil." Ela chorou.

"Desculpa-me! Desculpa-me meu amor!" Não suportava vê-la dessa forma. "Tu devias ter-me dito mais cedo... não… EU devia ter perguntado. Eu lamento Aria…"

"Tudo bem meu amor… eu estava insegura."

"Eu coloquei-te nessa situação." Eu limpei as lágrimas do seu rosto. "Se quiseres podemos começar hoje a tentar." Disse-lhe.

Ela encolheu-se um pouco. "Tu queres mesmo?" Ela perguntou tímida limpando as últimas lágrimas que se formaram.

"Ter filhos com a mulher que amor? Claro!" Ela sorriu. "Mas Aria…" Ela olhou para mim atentamente. "Se não conseguirmos… não é tua culpa. Deus pode não ter esse plano para nós." Eu disse sério.

Ela suspirou. "Obrigado Ezra."

* * *

 **Obrigada por seguir a história Ritata :)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	15. Chapter 15

A subida para o quarto foi diferente, ele pegou-me ao colo e estava um pouco louco demais. Ele tinha bebido um pouco para além da conta, mas este estado do Ezra acabou por me alegrar. Ele era extremamente romântico e directo quando bebia. Quando estava muito bêbedo, _o que era raro_ , adormecia imediatamente.

Ele deitou-me na cama subindo sobre mim. Ele nunca tinha feito isso, ele esperava sempre para me arranjar no armário e me juntar a ele depois. Havia ternura no seu olhar quando ele me olhava entre beijos. Ele desceu pelo meu pescoço e peito exposto pelo decote vestido. Ele começou a desfazer os meus laços e botões. Ele nunca me tinha visto de corpete e tecido fino de linho com rendas que usava por baixo dos vestidos bonitos que levava à rua.

Ele tocou o tecido e o corpete parando na cintura fina e invejável de 60 centímetros. "Tu não tens ideia de como és perfeita." Ele disse antes de me beijar novamente.

O corpete e o restante foram removidos deixando-me nua e exposta para ele. Ele gostava de me ver mesmo sendo constrangedor para mim. Ele dava-me elogios infinitos que me faziam sentir melhor por o agradar tanto. Ele entrava em mim agora com facilidade e com o mesmo fogo jovens dentro de si. 2 anos não mudaram nada… mas esta noite foi diferente.

Ele não removeu a sua roupa, apenas desapertou as suas calças e expôs o seu membro muito dotado. Colocou-me na borda da cama e mesmo de pé entrou em mim com todo o vigor e agrado. Não me disse que eu estava linda novamente, não elogiou o meu aperto em torno dele, nem me perguntou se estava bem. Ele apenas se empurrou e fechou os olhos num gemido satisfeito. _Talvez tenha sido a bebida…_

Ele iniciou um ritmo de vai e vem antes de prender as minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele quando se debruçou para a frente e se apoiou na cama. "Ezra!" Eu gemi. O atrito sempre me agradou nas nossas relações. Com a outra mão e pela primeira vez ele tocou o meu sexo enquanto me penetrava. Ele friccionou pequenos círculos sem parar. Eu não estava a conseguir lidar, eu gemi baixinho o seu nome algumas vezes… mas desta vez eu queria gritar… gritar para ele não parar. Eu inclinei a cabeça para trás e as minhas costas elevaram-se alguns centímetros do colchão. "NÃO PARES!" Eu não consegui controlar. Ele fez mais rápido e penetrou-me com mais força e velocidade. "EZRA!" Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada. Eu NUNCA me tinha sentido assim. Uma sensação maravilhosa tomou conta do meu corpo, fiquei tensa com a sensação prazerosa e gemi alto. Eu sentia-me pulsar e com ele dentro de mim era incrível. Ele parou de me torturar com a sua mão. Eu senti-me mole, mas incrivelmente satisfeita. O Ezra ainda estava dentro de mim bombando… _normalmente ele era tão rápido_ …

Ele ainda gemia beijando o meu corpo. "Estás ainda mais escorregadia. É tão bom." Ele diz.

Eu gemi cada vez que ele entrava em mim. "É tão bom Ezra por favor, por favor continua… não pares." Eu gemi para ele. Eu podia sentir a sensação crescer e comecei a ofegar novamente. A mão dele voltou à sua posição anterior e eu gritei sem aviso quando a sensação se apoderou de mim como um trovão, rápido e sem aviso.

Ele gemeu também e com duas últimas estocadas parou dentro de mim. Moveu-se apenas mais uma vez e saiu. "Está feito." Ele diz beijando mesmo por baixo da minha orelha. "Finalmente consegui dar-te um orgasmo. Aliás… dois." Ele diz saindo de cima de mim.

Um orgasmo… aquilo foi um orgasmo? Eu fiquei na mesma posição mais alguns minutos.

Eu procurei-o no quarto. Ele estava a tirar as roupas calmamente. Eu podia sentir algo sair de mim, mas não me movi. Os meus pés ainda tocavam a tapeçaria, não era a posição mais confortável do mundo, mas não tinha força para me mover então deixei-me dormir assim.

* * *

Quando me voltei para a cama a Aria ainda estava na mesma posição. Eu também tinha ouvido dizer que ficar parada podia favorecer a gravidez, mas a sua respiração já era muito pausada. Ela tinha adormecido. Eu puxei os lençóis, então peguei-a ao colo e coloquei-a correctamente cobrindo-a depois.

Eu estava satisfeito por ter coragem de aplicar esse troque do Hardy. A Aria nunca esteve tão satisfeita com outra relação nossa. O aperto dela foi óptimo e a forma como ela gemeu e gritou foi erótico.

Eu juntei-me a ela apaguei as velas previamente acendidas pela Evelyn.

 **Na manhã seguinte,** acordei com o movimento e olhei para o lado antes de limpar os olhos. "Bom dia meu amor." Disse.

"Bom dia querido." Ela disse caindo sobre mim num abraço e com um sorriso lindo.

Era sábado então podíamos ficar um pouco mais. "Estou a ver que alguém dormiu muito bem." Eu abrace-a contra mim. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito e sorriu. Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo sedoso. Ela parecia mais bonita esta manhã, um brilho diferente estava no seu rosto. Uma noite sem pesadelos sempre foi uma boa noite, mas nunca com este brilho.

"A noite de ontem foi…" Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "… especial."

Eu sorri para ela. "Eu acho que consegui finalmente fazê-lo bom para ti."

"Sempre foi bom Ezra."

"Não precisas mentir. Nunca acordaste tão contente, nunca gritaste como ontem… foi incrível e diferente. Eu também senti… foi melhor." Eu passei a mão ao longo das suas costas nuas.

"Eu realmente gostei da noite passada. Desculpa por adormecer tão rápido, mas estava tão cansada que não consegui suportar." Ela diz.

"Não tem problema." Eu encostei a cabeça na almofada e sorri. "Gostava de passar o dia todo assim."

"Assim na cama?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Contigo assim perto de mim. Pele com pele, o teu sorriso, cheiro e as tuas mãos sobre mim. Tu fazes-me sentir um homem completo."

"Eu acho que é mútuo, eu também me sinto muito bem contigo. O teu cheiro e os teu braços embalam-me todas as noites." Ela olha para mim atentamente. "Eu pensei que podia ser diferente… eu pensei que te podias cansar de mim e encontrar outra mulher ou tratar-me mal como os meus pais. Mas tu ensinaste-me a ler e escrever. Tu amas-me cada dia como se não existisse amanhã e estavas lá compreensivo cada vez que tinha um pesadelo. Eu não tenho palavras suficientes para te agradecer. Um simples obrigado parece tão deslocado, por isso eu faço tudo por ti para te ver feliz também." Ela sorri com gratidão. "Se queres um dia se preguiça na cama podemos apenas ficar, eu estou feliz seja onde for que estejas feliz."

"Tu és tão pura." Eu passei a mão pelo seu rosto. "Linda, doce, sensível, bondosa, carinhosa, compreensiva… uma infinidade de qualidades e eu tenho muita sorte em ter-te na minha vida até ao dia da minha morte."

"Não digas isso." Ela diz. Ela nunca gostou que eu referisse a morte.

"Não te preocupes, tenciono ficar durante mais alguns anos." Eu brinquei.

"Pára!" Ela deu-me uma palmada no peito. "Eu não posso pensar em te perder."

"Mas primeiro… eu quero ver os meus filhos crescer. Lamento não ter perguntado sobre isso mais cedo."

"Eu senti-me tão inútil como mulher, ver as minhas amigas a carregar os seus bebés e pensar que não podia ter os meus. Eu desejava tanto isso que cada vez que o meu período aparecia passava esse dia a chorar." Ela abriu o seu coração e mostrou-me os seus receios.

"Eu lamento imenso Aria." Eu sentia-me realmente mal pelo que aconteceu. Ela queria tanto a maternidade que se estava a magoar psicologicamente. "Eu não posso prometer que isso não vai volta a acontecer. Mas nós vamos fazer o que for preciso e tentar todos os dias se for necessário. Mais do que uma vez por dia…"

"Tu farias isso?" Ela pergunta.

"Não existe nada que eu não fizesse pela minha família, meu amor."

* * *

 **Este capítulo foi muito apetitoso, não acham? Deixem o vosso feedback, a caixinha ali em baixo está sozinha! :(**

 **Espero que tenham gostado. Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	16. Chapter 16

Domingo foi um dia intenso e segunda-feira feriado.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" Eu perguntei com alguma inquietação. O dia de ontem tinha sido incrível, o Ezra levou-me ao prazer muitas vezes e eu sinto-me tão feliz que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Podemos fazer o que desejares querida. Caminhar pela vila, encontrar as tuas amigas… tudo o que quiseres." Ele abraçou-me perto.

Eu sorri. "Caminhar parece-me bem." Eu fiquei em bicos dos pés e beijei-o.

Nós saímos pouco tempo depois. Em Rosewood podia chover, fazer sol e nevoeiro num piscar de olhos, mas hoje o tempo estava estranho. "Espero que não chova." Eu digo.

"São nuvens de trovoada." Diz o Ezra.

"Trovoada?" Eu encolhi-me ao lado dele.

"Eu estava a brincar, só te queria mais perto de mim."

"Isso não se faz, tu sabes que eu não gosto de trovoada." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Não o vou fazer novamente, desculpa." Ele diz.

"Aria!" Alguém me chamou. Era a voz da Hanna, ela vinha acompanhada com o Caleb e o seu bebé no carrinho.

"Hanna."

Todos nos cumprimentámos. O Ezra e o Caleb falaram cordialmente e eu fiquei com a Hanna.

"Eu noto algo diferente em ti." Ela diz olhando-me melhor. "Falaste com o Ezra? Sobre aquele assunto?" Ela pergunta.

"Falei, estamos a tentar." Eu sorri.

"Isso é tão bom… os nossos bebés até podem ser melhores amigos como nós." Ela diz tocando o estômago.

"Claro. Eu espero que resulte em breve, um bebé deixar-me-á muito feliz. O Ezra também quer muito ser pai."

O bebé no carrinho começou a chorar, o que levou a nossa atenção. "O que se passa querido?" A Hanna pega no bebé. Ele acalmou.

"Ele é tão querido." Eu disse.

"Queres pegar-lhe?"

"Não, não…"

"Não tenhas medo, tens de pegar algum bebé algum dia." Ela sorri.

"Certo…" Eu aproximei-me para receber a criança nos braços. "Tão pesado." Eu sorri apertando-o justo a mim. O seu pequeno rosto era adorável, as suas mãos delicadas e o cheirinho a bebé era muito doce e até reconfortante.

"Eu acho que ele gosta de ti… talvez possas ficar com ele durante algum tempo." Ela diz.

"Não…"

"Não te preocupes, estava a brincar… mas talvez quando este nascer precise de ajuda." Ela diz.

"Eu não me importo de ajudar." Eu sorri. Eu olhei novamente para o bebé que tinha adormecido. "Ele é tão fofinho." Eu olhei para o Ezra e ele sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta. "É melhor deixá-lo no carrinho." Eu digo colocando-o com cuidado para não acordar.

"Vamos Hanna? O tempo não parece melhorar." Diz o Caleb.

"Sim. Adeus Aria, adeus Ezra." Ela diz com um sorriso.

Nós despedimo-nos também e fomos para casa.

"Estavas adorável com o bebé." Ele disse.

"Eu quero ser mãe mais do que tudo, mas e… se eu não for capaz? Eu tive medo de o pegar."

"Tu vais ser óptima. É normal ter medo de algo novo e a vida de um bebé é algo importante. Nessa altura podemos arranjar uma ama para te ajudar nos primeiros tempos." Ele diz.

"Eu acho que isso me deixa mais segura." Eu digo.

"Vais ser uma mãe maravilhosa."

"E tu um pai babado."

Quando chegamos a casa a chuva começou a cair e um trovão foi ouvido. Eu entrei rapidamente em casa. O Ezra riu, mas sem comentários beijou-me na testa e foi para o escritório.

Eu fui à cozinha. A Evelyn tinha chá e biscoitos para nós. Eu peguei o tabuleiro e levei com o lanche para o escritório. Eu respirei fundo com o trovão que ouvi novamente. Empurrei a porta. "Chá!"

O Ezra olhou para mim e sorriu. Ele colocou alguns papeis de lado e juntou-se a mim ao pé da lareira.

* * *

A Aria estava tão linda e provocante que eu queria tomá-la mesmo ali. Talvez fazer amor seja um vicio e eu fui apanhado. Ela bebeu chá e comeu bolinhos. Cada vez que se chegava à frente eu podia ver melhor a curva dos seus seios.

Eu lambi os lábios, terminei o chá e voltei à secretária fazendo o meu trabalho. Não pensar nela era o melhor. Concentrei-me na ficha que estava a preparar. Então senti as suas mãos nos meus ombros, massajando a tensão dos meus músculos. "Isso sabe bem amor." Eu digo perdendo o raciocínio. A massajem foi persistente, eu fechei os olhos e aproveitei.

"Assim está bem?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Muito bem." Eu ronronei para ela.

Um trovão alto foi ouvido, a tempestade está próxima e a Aria cravou as unhas em mim. "Desculpa." Ela tirou as mãos.

"Senta-te aqui." Eu disse-lhe oferecendo o meu colo. Ela sentou-se rolando um braço atrás do meu pescoço. "Não precisas ter medo querida."

"Estou mais segura agora." Ela diz com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu não consegui conter a necessidade de a beijar. Os meus lábios beijaram suavemente os dela, depois disso os beijos ficaram mais urgentes. Nós estávamos fortemente envolvidos, mais nada à nossa volta existia. Ela acabou sentada na secretária, eu entre as suas pernas. Os nossos corpos estavam aquecidos e carentes, os gemidos dela ficaram exigentes. "Eu preciso de ti." Ela diz antes de me beijar novamente.

Eu deixei-a ficar de pé novamente e virei para encarar a porta do escritório. Ela olhou para mim confusa por cima no meu ombro. Eu fiz com que ela se curvasse sobre a mesa. "Ezra…" Ela disse com um misto de medo e excitação. "… fiz algo errado?" Ela terminou.

"Nada está errado querida. Confia em mim!"

Ela concordou.

"Apenas não grites tão alto como ontem… a Evelyn pode ouvir." Eu disse levantando a saia do vestido e expondo o seu traseiro. A sua pele era suave. "Inclina-te mais… deita-te se quiseres." Eu disse-lhe. A abertura rosada foi expostas para mim, podia ver o brilho da sua humidade que lubrificava o caminho.

"Não olhes… é tão embaraçoso." Ela choramingou.

"Não há nada de embaraçoso aqui. Tu és perfeita." Eu inseri dois dedos nela. Ela gemeu alto cada vez que eu entrava nela com ritmo rápido.

"Shhh…"

Ela colocou uma mão na boca para abafar os seus gemidos e a outra apertou a frente da mesa. Eu beijei a pele macia do seu traseiro exposta. Ela estava a gostar pelo movimento que o seu próprio corpo fez em busca dos meus dedos. Eu sorri para mim mesmo, ela não era tão inocente assim… ela quer prazer e eu estava a conseguir dar-lho.

As pernas dela ficaram fracas e flexionaram ligeiramente. Eu apoiei-a no lugar. "Vem para mim babe, isso!"

Ela abafou um grito e depois restou a sua respiração superficial, ela destapou a boca. A sua vagina estava ainda mais brilhante. Chupei os meus dedos, limpando a sua humidade… sabia bem. "Podes abrir um pouco mais as pernas babe?"

Ela fez isso. Eu ajoelhei-me atrás dela. "Ezra o que…?" Eu passei a língua na sua abertura. "DEUS!"

"O que disse?" Eu parei antes de voltar para a saborear ainda mais. Ela moveu o corpo ainda mais na minha direcção e abafou os seus gemidos. Ela ofegou, mas não a queria levar já ao êxtase. O meu pénis já latejava pedindo para entrar em acção. Eu soltei-o, levantei-me e entrei nela de uma vez. Ela gritou novamente e apesar da mão na sua boca tinha sido alto.

"O que eu disse Aria?" Continuando a deslizar dentro dela. As suas paredes apertadas como sempre estavam a levar-me ao prazer antes do devido tempo. Eu dei-lhe uma palmada lúdica de resultou num gemido mais agudo.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro. "Com mais força Ezra." Ela diz.

Eu movimentei-me mais. "Assim?" Ela apoiou-se na mesa para amparar o movimento.

"Não… bate-me… com mais força… na próxima vez." Ela falou entre gemidos.

Ela gostava quando lhe batia? Ela sentia prazer com isso? Eu gemi com o pensamento, a intenção não era magoa-la. "Queres isso?" Ela concordou. "Então prepara-te…" Ela tapou a boca.

Eu bati-lhe duas vezes. Os gemidos dela foram agudos novamente. "Foi bom assim?"

Ela concordou. "Podes continuar." Ela diz.

Eu esperei mais um pouco sempre entrado e saindo dela. Bati mais algumas vezes na sua pele macia, agora vermelha. Eu não queria continuar, possivelmente estava a magoa-la. Passei a mão pela pele rosada para a acalmar.

"Não… batas novamente por favor." Ela gemeu. Ela gemeu mais alto, não abafou o grito do meu nome e as suas pernas ficaram fracas. Eu gemi quando o meu pénis foi tomado no seu aperto e com isso eu vim dentro dela. Quando sai resultou num gemido dos dois.

Limpei-me com um lenço e limpei-a também. Eliminado os vestígios da nossa actividade que já escorria pelas suas pernas. Ajeitei a roupa dela no lugar. "Estás bem Aria?" Ela ainda não se tinha movido. Ela usou a força dos seus braços para se erguer, os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e a sua postura ainda não estava estável. "Magoei-te… perdoa-me Aria." Eu tomei o seu rosto com as minhas mãos e beijei-lhe a testa. "Eu amo-te Aria, por favor."

"Eu não estou magoada." Ela diz. "Eu só não sinto bem as minhas pernas."

"Mas os teus olhos estão vermelhos."

"Eu nunca pensei gostar que o fizesses batendo-me. Sou uma pecadora por te pedir para o fazer e tu por o aceitares." Ela diz.

"Eu não vejo as coisas assim. Isto fica entre nós Aria, se nunca mais o quiseres fazer eu não vou fazer. Mas se desejas e sentires prazer com isso acho que não tem mal, é uma brincadeira e eu não te vou magoar. Ou magoei?"

Ela negou. "Apanhei pior, o que fizeste foram apenas caricias comparando os dois." Ela diz.

"Eu amo-te Aria."

"Também te amo Ezra."

"Senhores?" Ambos olhamos para a porta. A Evelyn tinha entrado. "Chamaram?"

"Não Evelyn."

"Pareceu-me ouvir gritos, achei prudente verificar." Ela diz.

"A Aria tem medo de tempestades. Não é, meu amor?" Eu abracei-a.

"Sim… desculpe Evelyn." A Aria diz um pouco corada.

"Desculpem então." Ela saiu e fechou a porta.

"Foi por pouco." A Aria suspirou.

Eu sorri e sentei-me na minha cadeira.

"És tão bonita."

A Aria voltou a sentar-se sobre mim e beijou-me. "Olha quem fala." Ela brincou com ele.

* * *

 **Deixem o vosso feedback!**

 **Até ao próximo e último capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigado!**


	17. Chapter 17

Consigo imaginar uma grávida feliz, que aumentou o seu peso gradualmente e que se mostrava com confiança. Essa era a Aria há algumas horas atrás, mas agora…

"NUNCA MAIS EZRA! ESTÁS A OUVIR?" Ela bufa quando mais uma contracção enche o seu corpo com dores.

"Respira docinho, mais algum tempo e vamos ter o nosso menino ou a nossa menina." Eu digo.

Ela dá-lhe um olhar de ódio. Se o olhar pudesse matar eu não estava aqui mais. Ela estava visivelmente desgastada e as parteiras trabalhavam sobre ela.

"Chegou a hora de puxar." Uma delas diz.

"Ouviste babe, estamos tão perto. Agarra a minha mão." Ela fez isso apertando com força e gritando. Uma camada de suor estava no seu rosto, eu limpei-a. "Respira, isso." Eu incentivei.

"Empurra Aria! EMPURRA! EMPURRA!" Uma delas gritou. Ela gritou mais alto. A Aria fez tanta força na minha mão que pensei que a podia partir. O seu aperto afrouxou e ela caiu na cama fraca. "Já está!" Uma delas diz. "É um menino." Gritos de bebé encheram o quarto.

"O meu bebé… o nosso menino." A Aria sorri, mas estava tão esgotada que mal se podia mexer.

"Tu conseguiste Aria, estou tão orgulhoso de ti." Eu beijei a testa dela.

"Sim… eu quero vê-lo." Ela diz cansada.

Eu procurei o bebé que ainda chorava, uma estavam a lavá-lo e a outra a tratar da Aria. "Está a limpá-lo."

Ela sorri. "Ele é saudável? Ela disse que era saudável?" A Aria pergunta preocupada.

"É um lindo rapaz muito saudável." Diz ela trazendo o bebé para nós e entregando-o imediatamente à Aria.

A Aria chorou quando o filho foi deixado nos seus braços. Era difícil não o fazer, eu chorei também. Ele era lindo, saudável e meu filho... nosso filho. Ela beijou a cabeça do filho aliviada por o ter finalmente.

As parteiras limparam tudo e explicaram alguns cuidados à Aria antes de sair.

"Que nome lhe vamos dar Ezra?"

"Pensei que serias tu a escolher." Eu disse. "Mas eu pensei que lhe podemos chamar Gabriel."

"É um lindo nome para o nosso anjo." Ela sorri.

Eu sorri. "Precisas de alguma coisa? Posso pedir à Evelyn."

"Estou bem." Ela olha para o bebé com amor.

"Ainda tens dores?"

"Estou dorida, mas valeu a pena. Eu apenas preciso de tempo para recuperar tu ouviste. Desculpa por ter sido tão rude contigo, eu tratei-te mal." Ela disse.

"Não faz mal, estavas em dor... e eu fui em parte responsável." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso franco.

"Não queres pegar nele?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu posso?"

"Claro que sim, é o teu rapaz." Ela sorri quando me entrega o menino. "Cuidado com a cabeça." Ela diz.

O bebé rechonchudo estava a dormir, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios carnudos fazia-me lembrar a Aria. "Vamos mesmo deixá-lo sem irmãos?" Eu pergunto apaixonando-me pelo meu filho.

Ela olhava para nós com um sorriso. "Eu quero mais bebés. Doeu imenso, mas eu quero mais… valeu a pena cada momento para o ter agora."

Eu concordei. "Vamos esperar um tempo."

Ela concordou. "Obrigado Ezra. Obrigado por tudo."

* * *

Os pais do Ezra passaram para me ver e acabaram por conhecer o seu netinho. Nunca vi tanta alegria no rosto de outra pessoa para além do rosto do Ezra quando confirmei a gravidez e ele viu o nosso Gabriel pela primeira vez. Os pais dele acolheram-me tão bem que posso dizer que sou uma filha para eles. Eles passavam várias vezes para me ver nesta última fase da gravidez, hoje por sorte calhou com nascimento.

Uma coisa que aprendi há muito tempo é que não existem segredos em Rosewood e as minhas amigas também estiveram aqui para ver como era o lindo bebé que elas tanto pediram para ver.

O Ezra mandou uma carta para o colégio do meu irmão. Com existência do Ezra também enviou uma carta para os meus pais. Querendo ou não eles tinham o direito de pelo menos conhecer o neto se quisessem.

Eu acho que adormeci em qualquer momento e foi acordada por um choro persistente, o Ezra já o trazia para mim. "Obrigado Ezra." Eu aceitei o Gabriel provavelmente com fome… outra vez. Novamente ele mamou e eu não consegui parar de o observar, os seus olhos de bebé azuis escuros olhavam também para mim. Eu sorri.

Ele era tão inocente e perfeito que dava vontade de proteger e fugir das pessoas egoístas e pecadoras para sempre. Os seus olhos fecharam, mas ele ainda mamava.

' _A cor dos olhos pode mudar, quase sempre é assim._ ' Disse a Hanna, a menina dela tinha apenas 2 meses de diferença. Escusado será dizer que elas começaram a falar de um possível casamento entre o Gabriel e a Sabrina. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia, mas apenas se eles se apaixonarem e gostarem um do outro… para casar com desconhecido bastei eu e o Ezra. Felizmente tivemos sorte, mas não é assim para todos.

Eu olhei para o Ezra, ele estava sentado novamente a ler algo. Ele não se afastou de nós por muito tempo. Ele estava preocupado e atento a nós dois. "Podes descansar Ezra." Eu digo. Ele tinha se levantado tão cedo e vivido tantas emoções naquele dia.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu estou bem. Tu precisas de alguma coisa?"

"Estou bem, não tens de perguntar a toda a hora. Eu vou pedir se necessitar, mas neste momento gostava que descansasses um pouco." Fiz o Gabriel arrotar e ele adormeceu poucos minutos depois. "Leva-o para a caminha por favor." O Ezra levou-o e quando voltou deitou-se na cama ao meu lado dando-me atenção.

"Fizeste-me pela terceira vez o homem mais feliz do mundo."

"Qual foi a primeira e a segunda?" Perguntei curiosa.

"A primeira foi quando saímos daquela igreja como marido e mulher. A segunda foi quando me disseste que me amavas. E agora dás-me a oportunidade de ser pai. Tu és uma mulher incrível, e eu tenho tanta sorte por me ofereceres tudo o que tenho na vida."

"Sabes que fizeste muito por mim." Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele. "Eu amo-te!"

"Eu também te amo muito!" Ele diz com tanto amor que me derreto nos seus braços. Ele sempre foi o meu porto seguro e sempre vai ser.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Muito obrigado por tudo!**

 **Nos veremos amanhã na próxima história!**


End file.
